The Kind of Girl Mike Could Love
by BluCrayonsRTasty
Summary: Mike meets a new girl who might just be the one for him, if he decides to go for it -This is my first fanfic ever so reviews, comments, concrit, suggestions, etc are all welcome :-)- -I own nothing but the OC's...but how I wish I did-
1. Chapter 1

Mike didn't know what he was in for as he climbed the stairs behind Micky up to his girl's house. He hadn't wanted to come with Micky, but as he drove the car he didn't have much choice, and when Mick invited him in he just sighed and followed the excited drummer. He knew Micky was just trying to make him feel better after the disaster of trying to ask that girl out after the gig they played last week. She had just looked at him and laughed in his face.

When they got to the top of the stairs the door swung open before Micky even had a chance to knock. Sam jumped up in his arms and swiftly attacked his mouth with hers. Mike rolled his eyes as he walked in behind the tangled mess of body parts Mick and Sam had become, at least he had brought his guitar with him and could practice until Micky was ready to go.

Mike walked into a spacious living room and set his guitar case on the couch and settled in. Sam called down to him as she dragged Micky into her bedroom, "My roommate is home if you get lonely!" _Oh great_ Mike thought to himself as he sat down and pulled out his guitar, _another giggly little girl who will probably take one look at me and run_. He was used to it; girls never flocked to him like they did to Davy and Micky. He didn't even get as many girls as Peter could. No, girls generally stayed away from him, the few that ever showed interest in him were quickly more interested in his band mates before he could even react to their initial interest. He started strumming his guitar quietly trying to lose himself in the music and not focus on the fact that he was such a failure with women.

Mike was so engrossed in playing his song that he didn't hear her enter the room. It wasn't until he heard a bass line matching the rhythm he strummed lazily that he even knew someone was there. As lost in the music as he was he initially thought it was Peter, then he realized where he was and spun around in shock. What he found instead was a small pretty girl with shocking blue eyes and long dark curly hair, crazier than even Micky's, plucking talented fingers over the bass strings. She looked up as he was staring at her and said "What? Never seen a girl play the bass before?" Mike was dumbfounded; he had never seen a girl even attempt to play an instrument. Then he looked around and realized that besides the bass this girl was playing there was also a microphone, keyboard and a drum set. No way could this pretty little thing play all those instruments, but as he listened to her continuing to play the bass he knew they must be hers, Sam only had one roommate and Sam had never shown any interest in music other than _his_ drummer.

"Is all this yours?" he asked shyly. She set down the bass and walked up behind him, "Yes, I love music and the only thing I love more than listening to it is playing it. I'm Lea by the way. You must be Mike; Sam said Micky was bringing you along." "Yeah that's me", Mike replied nervously. He didn't know why he was so nervous; there was no way this girl was ever going to go for someone like him. Mike had experienced rejection to many times to think a girl like this could possibly be interested in him.

She had picked the bass back up and turned to Mike, "I'd really like to play again, it's not often anyone comes over that's interested in music." Mike smiled and picked up his guitar. Even if she would never like him in that way he was content to spend time with her, sharing their passion for music with each other. They sat and played off each other like that for a while, they didn't even hear Micky and Sam coming back downstairs. They only broke the zombie-like state when Micky loudly said "So Mike I see you met Lea, isn't she crazy? I've never met a girl who played instruments the way she does." "Yeah", Mike replied, "it's really something." Micky heard the slight longing in Mike's voice, but Lea just looked at him and gave him a small smile. "Ready to go, we gotta practice for that gig we have tomorrow." Mike just nodded and headed for the door.

That was it for Mike. He got into the car and started the engine, but it was all on autopilot. He couldn't get Lea off his mind. She was just so beautiful and the fact that she was so musically talented only made it more apparent to Mike. He loved that she was a musician and she even seemed to have enjoyed his company. He stopped his thoughts there, what was he doing? He had no chance with a girl like that, even if she did tolerate him. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even hear Micky talking to him until Micky passed his hand in front of Mike's eyes. "Hello? Earth to Mike are you there?" ""Huh?" Mike jumped. "Did you say something Mick?" Micky looked at him like he had three heads, "Didn't you hear anything I've been saying the past 10 minutes?" Mike just focused his eyes on the road, he had to stop this and pay attention to what he was doing, this just wasn't like him at all. Micky smiled a devious smile at his silence as he figured out why Mike was acting this way, it was Lea, it had to be.

"You like her don't you?"

Mike jumped at this, "Wha- What are you talking about?" Micky wasn't about to let this go, he heard the shaking in Mike's voice that told him he was dead right. "You like Lea, it's written all over your face." Mike sighed; there was no getting out of something when Micky dug his claws into it. "Yeah maybe, but what's it matter anyway, a girl like that would never fall for someone like me." Micky frowned at his friend, he knew Mike had low self-esteem and hang-ups about his body, but he needed to get over them. Micky didn't know of a more perfect girl for Mike than Lea. In fact he couldn't remember seeing Mike with any girl, ever. "Why don't you just ask her out, what's the worst that could happen?" Mike looked at Micky with horror as he pulled the car up to the Pad. "What's the worst that could happen? Do you not remember last week when that girl laughed in my face? What if she says no Micky? I just can't handle that kind of rejection again. Just leave it alone it'll never happen." With that he stormed into his room and away from Micky, he just wanted to be alone.

Meanwhile…

"I don't know Sam, He's seems really nice, but I don't think he likes me like that." Lea looked at her friend with doubt in her eyes. "What do you mean? Did you not see the way he was looking at you the whole time you guys were playing?" Sam was stunned, was her friend really that daft? "Guys like that never dig chicks like me. I'm just weird like that; it's how it's always been and how it always will be." Like Mike, Lea shut herself in her room, not wanting to deal with Sam prying into her. Sam knew she would have to intervene. She picked up the phone and called Micky.

"Remind me again why I *have* to come with you…" Lea protested as she followed Sam out the door. "Because you've been moping around in your room for three days with no company but that bass, you need to get out." Lea pouted, she didn't want to go anywhere but she knew Sam wouldn't let it go. She sighed and followed her friend as they walked toward the local club. This was the last thing she wanted to do.

Mike and Micky sat at the Vincent Van Gogh; Micky smiled "Isn't this great Mike?" Mike sighed, "Not really, I don't see why you had to drag me down here anyway, I was just fine right where I was." "Oh you mean locked in your room writing and rewriting that song you won't let anyone hear for three days? No, it's time you got out." Mike frowned at his friend; he didn't want anyone to hear the song he had been writing. It was for Lea, even if she would never hear it. He hadn't planned on seeing her again, it would be too hard for him to handle. He hummed the tune to himself, singing in his head.

_Girl, you look mighty good to me_

_And I know that you've got to be_

_The kinda girl I could love_

_You've got the sweetest pair of eyes_

_And you're kiss would be paradise_

_The kinda girl I could love_

Mike was so lost in the thought of her that he didn't notice that Sam and Lea had walked into the club and were coming over to their table.

Lea blushed when she walked in and saw Micky and Mike sitting at a table. She realized what Sam was doing and stopped her. "What are you doing? Why did you have them come? This is going to be humiliating." Sam just smiled, "Come on! It'll be fun!" and grabbed Lea so she couldn't make a run for it.

Micky waved them over and Sam kissed him hello. Lea sat down and mumbled a hello without looking at anyone. Mike suddenly looked up and realized Lea was sitting next to him. _When did they come in_, he wondered to himself and stuttered out "H-h-hi". Micky smacked his palm against his forehead; this was going to be harder than he thought. "Sam! Let's go dance, see ya later Mike, Lea." He grabbed Sam by the arm and pulled her to the dance floor.

Mike and Lea just sat there for a while, neither wanting to talk first. Finally Lea couldn't take it any longer, "So how have you been?" she asked quietly. "Oh you know I've been alright, just working on a new song." Mike responded _a song about you_ he wanted to add. Lea smiled, "I'd love to hear it sometime, if you'd let me." "Really?" Mike asked _maybe Micky was right, maybe I should just go for it._ "Why don't you come back to the Pad with me and I can play it for you, I'm not really all that into clubs or dancing anyway. Unless you don't want to…" Mike paused fearing the worst he shut his eyes. "I'd love to", Lea replied, "This isn't really my scene either."

They told Sam and Micky their plan, it was met with two giant smiles and a promise that they would walk home and not to worry. Micky and Sam knew this was just the push the couple needed.

This is my first attempt at fanfic of any kind. Your thought would be much appreciated! (_Please?)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's ch 2. Hope you guys like this one. Peter and Davy make their first apperace towards the end of this chapter. Reviews are most welcome, please and thank you!**

* * *

Mike and Lea drove back to the Pad without saying much to each other. They had stopped by Sam and Lea's to get Lea's bass so they could work on the song together. They sat down on the sofa and Mike began playing. It was the sweetest song Lea had ever heard. When he finished and looked at her for her reaction she had tears in her eyes. Mike panicked, "Was it that bad?" Lea looked at him in shock, "No it was amazing. Whoever you wrote that for is a lucky girl", feeling like she wanted to die Lea got up and headed toward the bathroom fighting back her tears, she didn't want him to see she was going to cry. Mike was astonished, she really didn't know that he had written it about her and now she was upset it seemed because she thought it was for someone else. Maybe Micky was right, he had to tell her, had to show her how he felt.

Mike grabbed Lea's arm gently holding her there, "Where you goin darlin', don't you wanna know who I wrote that song about?" Lea stared at him, tears threatening to rush down her flushed cheeks. She didn't want to know, but she didn't get a chance to get it out before Mike spoke again. "I wrote it about you" Mike whispered, "I'm not really good with stuff like this, so I write about what I feel, let me try again to show you, I want you to feel it too" and with that Lea sat back down and he started playing the song again.

_Girl, you look mighty good to me  
And I know that you've got to be  
The kind of girl I could love._

Mike found Lea's eyes with his, willing her to understand how he felt about her.

_You've got the sweetest pair of eyes  
And your kiss would be paradise  
The kind of girl I could love._

Mike never broke eye contact as he continued

_You do something to my soul  
That no one's ever done.  
If you're looking for true love  
Then let me be the one._

Girl, deep in my soul I'm sure  
And my heart has no doubt that you're  
The kind of girl I could love.  
The kind of girl I could love.

Lea melted, she saw it in his eyes, this really was for her. Where do they go from here, neither one knew what to do. After sitting there for a while not saying anything Mike put down his guitar. He realized that he was going to have to make the first move, Lea had moved closer to him as he was playing, but they weren't touching. Mike closed the gap and awkwardly put his arm around Lea's shoulders and gathering every ounce of courage he had in him he pulled her into him and pressed his lips to hers in a light, but meaningful kiss.

Lea didn't know what to do. _Is he really kissing me? _She couldn't believe it. Finally, she responded and kissed him back, a little needier than she meant to, but she didn't care much anymore. His song told her everything she needed to know to calm her nerves.

Mike panicked again, she wasn't kissing him back. She wasn't pulling away either though. He was wondering if he should stop, but Lea finally moved her lips against his and kissed him back. He felt her need and realized for once someone actually needed him_, _not Davy or Peter or Micky, but _him__._ The realization was enough for him; he picked her up in his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. Deepening the kiss and letting her feel that he needed her too. He kissed her with everything he had, letting go of feeling overlooked and unwanted for so long. This girl was his and only his. He broke the kiss only for a moment to say, "Your kiss really is paradise."

They stayed like that for a long time, Mike holding Lea tight against him, kissing her with everything he always knew he had to give and more. Suddenly he felt it, he _wanted_ her. He had long ago got over the thought of bringing any girl to bed, much less the girl of his dreams, and had resigned to taking care of himself quietly every night before bed. He didn't want to move things too fast and scare her away but his pants were already feeling way too small and he knew she could probably feel it too since her crotch was rubbing up against him.

He didn't want to break the kiss but he had to, he couldn't let it go too far. "Lea" he whispered, "We have to slow down." He couldn't think of anything more to say as he lowered her back down onto the couch next to him. She blushed, "I know we can't move that fast", she smiled, "but that was amazing." A smile the size of Texas spread over his face as he scooped her back into his arms for one more delightful kiss. "So where do we go from here?" Mike asked a bit nervously. He honestly didn't know, was she his girlfriend now? Did he need to ask her to be? _I want her to be…_

Without waiting for her answer he blurted it out, "I want you to be my girlfriend." He closed his eyes, even though they had just shared an extraordinary moment he still expected rejection. He felt her small hand on the side of his face, then the soft brush of her lips against his. He opened his eyes and looked into hers, she smiled shyly. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend Mike", she replied blushing hard. "Call me Michael", Mike said with a smile. "I would love to be your girlfriend Michael" Lea said as she brushed his lips with the sweetest kiss Mike ever felt. He pulled the wool hat off his head and placed it on hers. He smiled to himself; _she sure looks cute in my hat. I can't believe she actually wants to be with me. _

They went back to playing and before long Lea had written a bass line that Mike felt complimented the song perfectly, but Mike couldn't help it he was so happy he had to kiss her again. He needed to know this was real. He leaned down to kiss her and could have sworn he was floating. Mike and Lea were so wrapped up in the feel of each other's lips that's they didn't hear the door open, or the sharp intake of breath.

Micky and Sam entered the Pad and their jaws dropped, there were Mike and Lea kissing on the couch, _instruments still in hand_! They stood there for a few moments before Micky decided enough was enough; they didn't even realize Micky and Sam had come in. They smiled at each other and Micky cleared his throat, "You two plan on breathing anytime tonight?" he said loudly. Mike and Lea jumped at the sound of Micky's voice, both of them quickly turning a deep shade of red before they set down their instruments. "Well I can see these two are enjoying their night, why don't we go enjoy the rest of ours?" Sam said slyly. Micky didn't need any more of an invitation; he grabbed Sam's hand, flicked out the lights in the living room off and rushed her up the stairs to the bedroom he and Mike shared. "Have fun you two" was all Mike heard before the door to the bedroom slammed shut.

Mike shifted his focus back to Lea and looked into her eyes. He'd never seen eyes so blue before and before he knew it he was lost to their depths. He only came back out of it as he felt her soft lips on his cheek then he turned his head and devoured her lips with his own. They staying like that for a long time having no concept of time or their surroundings. It had been two hours since Micky and Sam had come back and as before they were so caught up in what they were doing they didn't hear the door open.

Davy and Peter walked into the Pad not expecting anyone to be awake; after all it was 2 AM, so when they walked in and saw two figures on the couch kissing in the dark they were surprised. Figuring it was Micky and Sam but not really looking to make sure Peter jumped over the back of the couch and sat on a lap he thought belonged to Micky. Peter was horrified when he heard, "Don't do that shotgun" and jumped off the couch as Davy turned on the lights.

Peter and Davy stood with their jaws on the floor as Mike's guest turned around, she was gorgeous! Davy had stars in his eyes as always, but quickly realized this girl only had eyes for Mike, and was she wearing his hat? Lea looked to Davy and Peter, "Hi, I'm Lea. I'm Michael's girlfriend" she blushed as she said it, but she didn't care. "I should be getting home though it's pretty late", she turned back to Mike handing him his hat, "Will I see you tomorrow?" Mike smiled, "Pick you up at 5 for dinner, OK babe?" She smiled wider, "Sounds good to me, see you then" then she turned to go, "See you later boys" and walked out the door blowing Mike one more kiss.

Mike just sat and smiled at Davy and Peter whose jaws were still on the floor. Finally, Davy broke the silence, "Geez Mike how'd you bag a bird like that? She's lovely" "If I knew I'd tell ya shotgun" Mike smiled again. "Tell us about her Mike, you never told us you met anyone" Peter sat back on the couch, next to Mike this time. "Well, her name's Lea and she's Sam's roommate. She loves music and playing music, you should have heard her, I've never seen or heard anything like it." Peter lit up, "So she likes music too! Mike that girl is perfect for you." "Don't I know it shotgun", Mike said with a smile.

Peter saw a gleam in Mike's eyes as he talked about Lea, he had never seen before, come to think of it he couldn't remember a time he saw Mike smile this much either, and then it hit him "You love her don't you. I've never seen you smile like that." "Yeah I guess maybe I do love her. She's a mighty special lady" the Texan drawled as he ascended the stairs.

Peter and Davy just looked at each other, "Did we really just see that and did he _really_ just say _that_?" Davy asked. Peter just shrugged his shoulders, "Well good for him it's about time he found someone and judging by the smile on his face just now he's a lot happier than he was and maybe he won't be so miserable all the time now." Davy's face lit up at this revelation, "That's true and maybe he won't be so hard on us!" "She could be our Monkee mama!" Peter exclaimed. Davy laughed and the two headed to their room for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Mike woke early as he always did, but for the first time in a long time he slept through the night. Even better than that, as he recalled the events of last night, he was happy. He couldn't wait for 5 pm to come. He decided the best thing to do to pass the time was to finally let the guys hear his new song and get some practice in. He lay in bed for another half hour before finally getting up and dressed.

About an hour later the rest of the guys made their way into the kitchen for breakfast and found Mike as usual wrapped up in playing his guitar. This morning was different though, he was playing a new song, the one they had heard muffled through the bedroom door for days on end that he refused to play for them. "Hey guys, I was thinkin we could work on this new song I got going today." Three jaws were once again on the floor, this time it was Peter who broke the silence, "You mean you're finally going to let us hear the song you wrote for Lea?" Mike stared back at him and Micky and Davy looked horrified, they were sure Mike was going to lose it. Instead Mike smiled at Peter and said "Yep, it's about time don't you think?" Peter gave Mike a huge smile and shook his head. He knew this would be good; Mike always poured his heart and soul into his music.

Once the guys had eaten their breakfast and grabbed their instruments Mike began playing his new song. By the end of it they guys were thoroughly impressed, it was one of Mike's best songs yet. Soon they were working on putting drums and bass to it. Ironically Peter began plucking the same bass line Lea had the night before. Mike smiled to himself this was most definitely her song.

Practice had gone well; surprisingly to everyone else Mike had only a few minor criticisms the whole practice. They liked this new happy Mike, happy Mike meant everyone else was in a better mood. By the end of their rehearsal it was lunch time so they all went out to get sandwiches.

By the time they returned to the Pad after an impromptu stop to get stings and drum sticks, it was about 3 pm. "So what are you going to wear on your date tonight Mike?" Peter asked knowing Mike had probably not planned on changing. "What's wrong with what I got on shotgun?" Micky, Davy and Peter exchanged a smile between them then grabbed Mike by the hand and dragged him into his room to pick an outfit. At the end of it all they guys had done a pretty good job. They dressed him in a nice pair of gray pants, a white shirt with a black tie and of course his signature green wool hat.

Mike tried hard to concentrate on the road as he drove the Monkeemobile to pick up Lea. He couldn't wait to see her; he didn't even care that he would have been more comfortable in his jeans and a t-shirt. He pulled into the driveway and did his best to contain his excitement; after all he didn't want to scare her away now. He sat for a moment and reflected, this had happened so fast but he was certainly happy with how it was going. He would take it slow; make her see how much he loved her. Maybe then she wouldn't leave him like all the others.

Mike strode slowly up to the door and knocked. Lea answered the door and Mike was taken aback. She was wearing a black leather mini skirt with a tight shirt the same color green as his hat and black high heels. She was stunning and he felt his pants being to tighten a bit. _No stop that, there's plenty of time for that later. This is not just sex, this is something special. _He tried to convince himself that he could hold out and make sure she was ready before it got to that. He wanted to get to know her first, but damn she was making this (and him) so hard.

"Hi Michael, you look fantastic!" Lea exclaimed. "You look pretty good yourself, little lady. You ready to go?" Lea nodded and followed Mike out to the car. Lea stared at the car, "You know I was so nervous last night I didn't even realize this was a GTO, damn it's hot" and she winked at Mike. Mike's jaw fell open _she knows about cars too?_ "You're a musician and a car lover? You must have been sent to me by an angel" Mike smiled and opened the door for her.

They made their way to the little café Mike had picked for dinner. Little did they know, but Peter, Micky and Davy decided to tag along to see how it would go for Mike. They disguised themselves, Micky as a chef, Peter as a waiter and Davy as a patron. Mike and Lea sat at a small table outside so they could enjoy the warm weather and breathtaking sunset. When the waiter came to take their order Mike saw right through Peters disguise, after all he knew their disguises well. He also noticed another man sitting alone at a table who looked suspiciously like Davy. He excused himself from the table after Peter took their orders and followed him into the restaurant.

Peter thought he saw Mike get up from the table so on his way in he grabbed Davy and they snuck into the kitchen to talk to Micky. "But Micky," Peter started, "he saw through the disguise I'm telling you." "How could he of," Micky started, "these disguises are fool pro.." He didn't get to finish his sentence as he looked up and saw the towering Texan staring at them. Mike gave them a look that said _you know better_, and said "Don't worry I'll tell you guys all about it when I get home, now get." "Will you look at the time", Micky shouted looking at an imaginary watch. "It's almost the time of the day where we do that thing with the stuff at that place! Time to go boys!", and they ran toward the door, getting momentarily stuck before they were able to squeeze though. Mike smiled to himself, he knew the guys meant well, but they didn't need to spy on him, after all he was nervous enough.

Mike sat back down at the table and a real waiter finally came to take their order. They smiled at each other, still shaking the nerves they both still had. Mike broke the silence, he could see how painfully shy Lea was. He wondered to himself what had happened in her past to make her think she was anything less than amazing, but he'd keep that for another time. "So where are you from? You don't strike me as being a native California girl." Lea smiled, "You're good, I was born and raised in New Jersey, I came here about 2 years ago because I was tired of cold winters and nasty people." She looked away and he knew there was something more to what she was say, but he didn't want to push her.

Just then, as if it were planned, a typical California blonde bodybuilder walked toward their table and knocked down the pitcher of water that was resting on the table. It spilled its contents all over Lea leaving her soaked. "Oh let me help you with that" the man slurred, he was obviously drunk and had done this on purpose. The guy grabbed Lea by the arm and forcefully started to touch her, running his hands clumsily up her sides moving toward her breasts. Lea yelled, "No stop it. You're hurting me." That was all it took for Mike to see red. Even though this guy was easily twice his weight Mike grabbed his arm and spun him around. "I believe the lady said to stop." The guy ignored him, pushing him backwards as he said "Get lost, ya long haired weirdo", and turned back to Lea. Mike was about to interrupt him again with his fist this time but before he got a chance Lea screamed, "I said GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" and with that she decked the guy in the face causing him to stumble back and grasp his nose. Blood was pouring out as she had obviously broken it. "Fucking bitch" the guy yelled and stormed off. Mike rushed up to Lea and she looked at him, her face flushed and said, "Let's just go" and she ran toward the beach.


	4. Chapter 4

**Special thanks to Heather who's review helped me write this chapter. Hope you guys like it! Reviews would be a big help ^_^ _(Please and thank you)_**

* * *

Mike watched as Lea ran off, left the money on the table for dinner and walked up to the bleeding man now crumpled on the floor. He looked at the damage he sustained, Lea packed quite a punch! Mike leaned in close, rage in his eyes, "If I see you go anywhere near her again you're gonna have more than a broken nose. You better hope you learn how to treat women properly before you end up on the other side of it in prison." With that he pushed the man back to the ground and ran after Lea.

When he finally caught up with her they walked to the edge of the ocean and Lea collapsed in the sand with tears in her eyes. "This is why I left Jersey in the first place. Guys think they can take advantage of me because I'm so small." Mike sat beside her and listened, wrapping his arm around her. Mike looked deep into her sad eyes, "What happened?" She stared at him for a moment and he added, "If you don't want to tell me it's ok…" "No!" she interrupted, "I want you to know and to understand why I am this way."

She took a deep breath and looked back at him, "When I was 16 I was dating this guy, he was my first boyfriend. He was two years older than me and I was just so happy that someone actually wanted to spend time with me I didn't see it coming." She paused and Mike pulled her closer to him. She took another deep breath before continuing, "It was our 3rd or 4th date and he took me to a nice little place for dinner, he was drinking pretty heavily and started getting handsy with me. I just thought he had a little too much to drink, he would drop me off at home and we'd forget about it." Tears started welling in her eyes, but Mike noticed she did not look sad. There was nothing but anger in her eyes. "He didn't take me home though; he took me back to his apartment and pushed me into his room. Before I had a chance to react he had me pinned on his bed and was pulling my clothes off. I had no chance he was more than double my size…"

Mike pulled her into his lap, not letting her finish. She didn't need to, he knew exactly what had happened to her and he was seeing red. "It's ok. I'm here now and I promise I'll never let anything like that happen to you ever again." He hesitated, he knew what he wanted to say, but was it too soon? _I love you, Lea. _She spoke again before he could say it, "As much as I appreciate that I'm not a delicate flower, please don't treat me like one. It's because of him I learned to fight for myself" Mike frowned, "I only meant that if I'm with you I'll do my best to prevent guys from even wantin to try that shit with you. Let 'em know you belong with me. I can see you don't need me protectin' you; ya got one hell of an arm there. Remind me never to piss ya off" Lea smiled at this, "You're sweet" and buried her face in the crook of his neck. The words were out of his mouth before he could even think about it, "I love you, Lea."

Lea brought her head back up and looked into Mike's eyes. She heard him and he sounded sincere, but she had to see it. When their eyes met Mike saw all of Lea's fear and anger wash away. She stared into his eyes for a few moments and he started to say, "Its ok if you don't feel the same, I understand. I know it's too soon, I don't want you to say…" but he didn't get to finish. Lea lifted one finger to his lips and whispered "Shh. I love you too, Michael" and she softly brought her lips to his in a sensual kiss.

They stayed like that for some time, just kissing. Lea knew Mike would never make a move after what had just happened, but she wanted to show him she trusted him and that she was not broken because of what happened in her past. Lea leaned down and brushed her tongue along Mikes lower lip before pressing her tongue into his mouth. She explored his mouth, twinning her tongue with his and Mike lay back on his elbows allowing her to straddle him.

He was getting so worked up and he could feel the heat radiating from between her legs, pressing into him. He was so hard for her it hurt. She was kissing down his neck varying between sharp little bits and tonguing the sting away. She was grinding against him, only the fabric of her panties and his pants keeping them separated. He slowly moved his hands up her stomach bringing her shirt with them. She grabbed his hands and slipped them under the fabric allowing him to continue his trek upwards sliding them under her bra. He grasped her tits hard, kneading them in his hands. He rolled his fingers over her nipples, feeling something he never felt before on the left one. A nipple ring maybe? He laid down fully in the sand and brought her down to lay on top of him. She moaned against his neck. He knew she wanted him and goddammit he wanted her too, but this was not the place or time to do this, not on the middle of a crowded beach with plenty of prying eyes. The first time needed to be just the two of them. _There will be all the time in the world for kinky games later_, he told himself.

"Lea" Mike managed to get out, though it was breathy, verging on moaning. "Lea we have to stop. I don't know if I can control myself if we keep doing this. I want you so bad, but this isn't the right time or place." Lea looked into his eyes, not able to hide her disappointment, but nodded. She knew he was right. She climbed off his lap and they calmed their breathing a few moments before getting up and walking hand in hand back to the car.

"You know I would have taken you right there on that beach. You get me so hard, but I want our first time to be special, I want you to remember it for the right reasons." Mike tried to explain why he wanted to stop what they obviously both wanted. He had seen the disappointment in her eyes when he asked her to stop. "I know" she replied, "I just can't help it. You do something to me that makes me forget all my inhibitions, all the bad things that have happened to me and all my hang-ups. When I'm with you you're the only thing in my world and I want to show you how much I feel for you, how much I want you, how much I love you." Mike smiled, "Why don't we plan the right time then. It's getting pretty late tonight and I should probably be taking you home soon, but we've got a gig coming up next Friday and the guys usually all stay out after. I'll make sure they have no plans on coming home and you and I can have our alone time." "That sounds fantastic Michael, I can't wait." With that Mike helped her back into the Monkeemobile and drove her home. As much as he was happy that she was excited to be with him, he couldn't stop thinking.

When he got home the guys were waiting for him. He walked into the kitchen and they started asking him question after question at the same time. Mike held up his hand, "Now just hold it, one question at a time fellas." Peter was able to speak first, "We're sorry we followed you on your date, we just wanted to see how it was going to go. We want you to be happy." Micky stepped in, "Yeah so how did it go Mike how did it go? Did she like dinner? Did you kiss? How was it?" "Merciful heavens, calm down Micky. It went pretty well, the meal was good. Then some stupid body builder guy spilled water all over her and tried to grope her." Davy cut him off, "Oh Mike, I'm sorry man, we should have stayed. We could have backed you up." Mike smiled a slightly sad smile, "I didn't need it shotgun, I tried to step in, but he pushed me away. I was sure he was gonna run off with her or hurt her or somethin, and you know what happened? She punched him right in the face, broke his nose too. She's a feisty little one." Micky gulped, "Sh-she took out a body builder, on her own? But she's so tiny, who knew she had it in her?" "Was she ok after?" Peter asked. "Well she was pretty upset, but we had a long talk and I think things are going to be just fine shotgun, don't you worry."

With that he went up to his room to relax and process what happened. He had such a mix of emotions. He was scared for Lea, scared for the fact that she had to learn to defend herself that way. He was happy she could, but that didn't mean he liked it. At the same time he was excited to see what Friday would bring. Mike sighed and tried to drift off to sleep, but it was a futile effort, he was too wound up to sleep.

* * *

**Just a heads up in the next few chapters I will most likely be changing the rating to M. I'll let you know when ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

It took Mike a long time to fall asleep and even when he finally did he woke up every hour. Dreams of Lea being hurt haunted him.

The sun had started to rise and Mike decided he couldn't lie there any longer. He went downstairs and picked up his guitar and started to strum it, letting his thoughts run free. He sat there for some time just thinking and playing. He decided that it was a good thing that Lea could protect herself, and though he was sad and angry about what had happened to her he decided he would let it go. _After all you can't change the past, you can only learn from it to help the future._ His thought was rudely interrupted by a loud grumble coming from his stomach so he looked over at the clock. _Holy shit its 9 am already!_ He had been sitting there for about 3 hours. _Better make some coffee and get something to eat._

It didn't take long for the smell of the coffee to waft through the house, stirring the others. Peter came out first, "Morning Mike, feeling any better this morning?" Mike looked up, "Yeah I'm fine Pete, did a lot of thinking last night and this morning and I'm gonna make sure everything is just fine." Peter smile, _Mike always knows what to do in hard situations. He'll figure it out. _He grabbed the Cornflakes and sat at the table with Mike.

Neither had a second thought when they heard Mike and Micky's door open, Micky _loved_ coffee. They hadn't even bothered to look up, that is not until a giant crash startled them. Micky was lying in a heap at the bottom of the stairs, clearly having fallen after sliding down the banister. "Micky", Mike yelled as he ran toward the drummer, "Are you OK man?" Micky only made a pained face and produced his arm, which was quite broken, for Mike to see. "We gotta get ya to the hospital Mick. That arm is definitely broken. Pete, you stay here and when Davy gets up tell him what happened, I'm taking Micky to the hospital." Peter was stunned, "OK Mike." With that Mike helped Micky up and brought him out to the Monkeemobile.

Mike looked at Micky as they sat in the hospital room, Micky's arm now in a cast. Mike had been right; Micky had broken his arm, not horribly, but bad enough that he would be in a cast for four weeks. "Mick, how many times do I gotta tell ya not to slide down that banister? I'm glad you're ok and it's just a broken arm, but now we got a problem, you can't play with your arm like that." "Sure I can, just watch me!"

Just then the doctor walked in with Micky's prescriptions and a stern warning, "You most certainly cannot play drums with your arm like that. I want to see you back in two weeks to make sure things are healing properly." With that he walked back out and Mike looked at Micky with some compassion, "I know it'll be hard, but don't worry as soon as your arm heals you'll be playin again." Micky broke down, "But what about our gig Friday Mike?" Mike looked back, seeing the concern in Micky's face, he smiled "Don't worry Mick, we'll figure it out, now let's get home."

When they got back to the Pad Davy and Peter were waiting for them. Micky walked in first, head hanging in disappointment. Peter and Davy both yelled, "Are you ok?!" Micky looked up defeated, "I'm ok, but my arms broken and I can't play so we don't have a drummer for the gig on Friday." He slumped down on the couch. "Now Micky," Mike said, "Davy can play; he's gotten pretty good at it since you've been showin him." Davy made a face, "I don't mean to be a downer, but how am I gonna play and sing? I'm not that good you know." "Well make it work" Mike reassured them, but not really believing it himself. Peter was lost in thought, _how are we going to play without Micky, Davy obviously doesn't want to fill in and Mike and I can't do it. _Then he got it, _Lea!_

Peter looked at his three forlorn band mates, "I've got an idea guys." He paused, "What about Lea? She plays just as well as Micky and she's a fast learner, she could definitely learn the songs we need to play in time if we start today." They all looked to Mike with wide eyes; they knew Peter was right after all, they had all heard her play Micky's drums at one point or another. Mike looked back at him, a little nervous. "Well, that's true it could work, but I don't know why you guys are lookin at me, its Lea that we need to ask."

They all piled into the Monkeemobile and headed toward Sam and Lea's place. Mike was nervous the whole way. He knew Lea could do it, but could he handle it? He knew a girl drummer would attract a lot of attention and being as beautiful as she was he wasn't too keen on her having all those hungry eyes on her. There was also the fact that he loved to watch her play and he wasn't sure he would be able to concentrate enough on what he was supposed to be doing. _We'll just see how practice goes, that's IF she says yes._

When they got there Sam answered the door. "Hey guys, to what do we owe this pleasant surprise?" Micky showed her his arm and she immediately fawned over him. "Oh my god, what happened to you?" "Shark attack!" Micky quickly shouted. Mike rolled his eyes but laughed, "He fell sliding down the banister, broken arm. Is Lea home? We have a gig Friday and since Micky can't play with his arm like that we wanted to see if Lea would fill in for him." Sam smiled up at him, "Sure thing I'll go get her."

"Hey Lea!" Sam yelled up the stairs, "The guys are here come on down." Lea appeared at the top of the stairs and walked over to where the guys were. "Her guys what's up? Oh man Micky what happened to your arm?" Before Micky could get another smart remark out Mike stepped in, "He fell sliding down the banister, broke his arm. That's why we're here. He can't play with his arm like that and we can't afford to not play the gig we have on Friday…" Mike paused; he wasn't sure how to ask her. Luckily, Peter stepped in. "We were wondering if you would fill in for him. PLEASE! You're an awesome drummer!"

Lea looked shocked. She didn't know what to say. "I've never really played a live show before, just for a select few friends. I'm not sure I'd be good enough." Mike felt sad that she felt that way, she was one of the most talented musicians he knew. "You're great Lea, I know the crowd would love you, but it's up to you." Davy cut in, "Yeah Lea you're amazing. I don't know how you do it. We'd all really like it if you would." "PLEEEEAAAASSSSSEEEEE!" they all chorused. Lea smiled shyly, "Well ok, but we'd better start practicing, Friday is only a week away and I don't know any of your songs!"

They headed back to the Pad with Lea and Sam in tow. When they got back Lea sat behind Micky's drums, "Is it ok if I rearrange them a bit?" "Sure thing Lea, whatever you need to do!" She quickly arranged the drums to where she was comfortable and did a few rolls to get situated. _Just breathe, you can do this. _They guys had chosen a few songs for her to learn first so Micky explained how they went and Lea took a few notes. They decided to try 'No Time' first and she nailed it on her first try. Everyone cheered and they broke into 'Papa Gene's Blues', which she also breezed through.

An hour later they had finished a very successful practice. "I've got an idea!" Micky yelled, "Why don't we have Lea sing on at least one song. She's got an awesome voice." Lea blushed hard, "Oh I don't know Micky, these people are coming to see the Monkees, not me…" Davy cut her off, "I think it'd be a smashing idea to have you sing. Change things up a bit." Peter nodded his head in agreement. Mike smiled at her, "I think you should sing 'Take a Giant Step', as long as Micky doesn't mind." He turned to Micky who had a broad grin on his face, "I think that would be perfect. Let's try it now!" "OK," Lea sighed, "I'll try." She did amazing and didn't miss a beat. It was decided, she would sing it.

They practiced every chance they could for the next week and Lea got used to the thought of playing in front of a crowd. _If Mike is there with me I have nothing to be afraid of._ She was still trying to convince herself that. She still had her reservations; after all she was her own toughest critic. Mike's confidence in her was a big help. For some reason she found herself wanting to make him proud of her. She knew he loved her, but she wanted him to see how much this meant to her. She wanted him to see her break down the wall she had put up long ago.

By Thursday night Mike found it once again very difficult to sleep, although at least this time it wasn't out of sadness or anger. He was excited to see how the gig would go with Lea on drums, but nervous about what would happen after. With all the practicing going on he had almost forgotten about the deal they made on the beach. It wasn't like it would be anything he had never done before, _Just never done it the right way with the right person._ Mike sighed and rolled over, _Relax Nesmith, the hard part was getting her to like ya in the first place, this is supposed to be the fun part._ But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't shake his nerves. _Just enjoy the gig tomorrow then go with it and see what happens. _ And with that he finally drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this is kind of a short one, but I already started the next chapter so hopefully I'll have that up sometime tomorrow. Let me know what you think, you guys keep me going :-) (and it's always nice to know it's not total crap :-/)  
**

* * *

Finally, Friday came around and the guys and Lea were anxiously waiting for the gig to start. Mike was especially nervous because this would be the first show they would be performing the song he wrote for Lea and she would be right behind him.

He gathered the guys before they left for the show, "Now look guys I know you all normally find a girl and stay out all night after our gigs, but I need you all to make absolutely sure you won't be coming back here tonight. I've got something very special planned for Lea and I don't want to be interrupted. The guys all exchanged looks before Micky burst out, "Don't worry Mike, well make sure we won't be anywhere near here so you two can get closer." "You've got a dirty mind Mick," Mike said flatly. He gave Mike innocent eyes that portrayed nothing of the sort. Mike gave him a warning look and turned back to loading the gear into the car.

They picked up Lea and Sam then headed to the club. When they finally got there they had to rush to set up and quickly do a sound check before it was time to go on. Mike looked around as they prepared their gear, he already felt the nervous anticipation and tried to clear his head. He looked to Lea hoping for a reassuring smile, but that's not what he saw. He had turned to her just in time to see the color drain from her face as she looked around at the different people. She quickly dropped her head out of sight and raised her crash cymbal up so it obscured the audiences' view of her face. Mike frowned; he had hoped she would have gotten a little better with her self-consciousness after how well practice had gone all week.

Peter came up to him, noticing that something was off. "Don't worry Mike; we're gonna be fine, and Lea's gonna be great. " Mike managed a weak smile. He knew Peter was right, but he couldn't help being nervous. He always got nervous before a show, but something about the way Lea seemed to be hiding made him fell like something was very wrong. He didn't have time to think too hard on it though because Micky was already introducing them.

Once they started playing Mike loosened up, music always had that effect on him. Playing in front of people always gave him such a rush. He only hoped Lea was doing ok, he could only manage a few glances at her every so often. She seemed more relaxed then she was before, the music soothed her soul too. She looked lost in it, riding a natural high of adrenaline that most people could never imagine. Mike smiled, _there's no better feeling in the world than this._

When it came time for her to sing she did an amazing job. Everyone loved her and she even looked like she managed to shed her fear and really let herself go. She even flashed Mike the brightest smile he's seen since the first night they were together at the Pad. She put her whole heart and soul into this gig and it showed. It also paid off; the crowd went nuts for them.

Before they knew it, as was always the case, the show was over. It was one of the best gigs they had had in a very long time. The manager came up to Mike as they were putting everything away and offered to extend the job for another four weeks as long as every now and then Lea would make a guest appearance, everyone really loved it. Mike was ecstatic, he turned back to tell Lea the good news and his heart dropped.

There was a guy Mike had never seen before talking to her, he seemed very angry. The rest of the guys noticed it a moment behind him. As the guy grabbed Lea's arm Mike moved between them pulling Lea behind him. Micky, Peter and Davy stepped in distracting the guy by feeding him a story about the mayor trying to take over the city to build parking lots. He glared at the boys and walked away in a huff.

The boys all looked at Lea who was turning a deep shade of red. "What in the world was that about," Peter asked to no one in particular. Micky looked from Peter to Mike, "I don't know man, but I think you should get her out of here, we'll be ok on our own, right guys?" Davy replied, "Yeah man, get her someplace safe, I don't like the way that bloke was lookin at her and I know none of us liked the way he grabbed her." Mike nodded, he had no idea what was going on, but they needed to get out of there before he came back.

They guys helped pack up the car and saw them off. "Boy it's a good thing that guys doesn't know where we live," Peter uttered. Micky and Davy stared at him, "I don't like this one bit," Davy said under his breath, "Trouble's brewing."

In the car Mike's mind was racing, he had no idea what to do or say. _This isn't quite how I imagined how tonight would go. I wonder if she's ok, she hasn't said anything. _He sighed; _guess I'm gonna haveta pry a little. _"Lea," he whispered, "what happened back there? Who was that guy?"

Lea stared straight ahead, "His name is James," she paused, "and he's my ex." Mike gasped, "You mean he's the one who…" She cut him off, "Yes, I've been running since he got out of jail last year, that's why I came here. The day he was convicted he told me he'd come for me when he got out. Guess he sees it as being my fault he went away in the first place." Lea's gaze fell to her hands sitting in her lap, "I don't know how he found me. I don't know what to do. It's not safe…"

Mike saw something out of the corner of his eye. There was a loud crash and everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Mike opened his eyes and immediately regretted it, feeling a throbbing pain in his head. He tried to sit up, but someone pushed him back down, "Take it easy mate, you've had quite a rough night." "Davy? Where am I? What happened?" "We're all here Mike," Peter spoke up, "That crazy guy rammed into the Monkeemobile with a dump truck. I'm afraid it's pretty beat up." They guys looked at each other, none of them wanting to bring up the inevitable. "What about Lea? Is she ok?" "She's going to be fine," Micky interjected, "but she's pretty banged up. She's got a bad concussion, some broken ribs and cuts and burns all over her. The broken ribs caused some internal bleeding too, but the doctor's say she'll be ok." Mikes heart dropped, "When can I see her?" "She hasn't woken up yet, but the doctor said you could see her when you came around. You're pretty beat up too, mild concussion and all." Davy gave him sad look, "We we're really worried about you babe."

It was true, when Micky, Peter and Davy left Mike and Lea they couldn't shake the bad feeling they had. They watched Mike drive off and as soon as he was about a half mile away from the club a dump truck t-boned him. They ran to the car to see if Mike and Lea were ok and saw James climb out of the truck and get picked up by a sleek black car. When they got there both were unconscious and bleeding pretty bad. After they were questioned by the police they got a ride to the hospital to wait for news. They doctors assured them Mike was fine, but Lea would need lots of time to recover. She was hurt bad.

It had taken Mike an hour to come around and after the doctor rechecked him a nurse brought him a wheelchair so he could go see Lea. They were going to keep him over night just to be sure. "Do you want us to come with you mate?" Davy wasn't sure he wanted Mike to go in by himself, Lea looked awful and she had tubes sticking out of here everywhere. "Yeah, we'll be your moral support," Micky chimed in. "I wouldn't want to go in there by myself; she looks terrible it's really scary." Micky and Davy shot warning glances at Peter; they didn't want to upset Mike before he even saw. "What? I just thought he ought to know. Sorry." "It's ok Peter," Micky sighed, "he's going to see for himself anyway."

They had to go up two floors to the intensive care unit where Lea was. Micky looked to Mike, "The doctors say to keep it cool around her; they don't want anything to upset her." "Yeah they said she can still hear us and maybe if we can make her happy she'll wake up!" Peter was always the optimist; he couldn't stand seeing his friends hurt.

Mike wheeled himself into the room and stopped dead. Lea was ghostly white with angry cuts and bruises all over her face topped with a fat lip. She was hooked up to a bunch of different machines and had an IV. It brought tears to his eyes to see her like this. _I'm so sorry. I should have paid better attention, I should have known._ Davy pushed Mike up next to her bed, "Go on Mike, talk to her, let her know you're here with her." "What do I say? This is all my fault." "No Mike this is that creepy guys fault not yours, we saw the whole thing. Don't blame yourself." Peter put his arm around Mike's shoulders. "That was her ex-boyfriend James, she dated him when she was only sixteen years old and he raped her and beat on her. She's been runnin from him ever since. I told her I'd protect her and look at the lousy job I've done of it. How's she ever gonna wanna see me again." "Mike don't talk like that, she love you. I bet if it was the other way around and you were hurt she would be right there by your side." Mike managed a small smile, "Thanks Pete, but I still don't know what to say to her." "Then don't say anything babe," Micky started, "do what you do best, sing to her."

"That's a good idea shotgun, I'm not good at talkin much anyway." So Mike leaned close to Lea's ear and whispered, "I love you." Then he softly started singing.

_She looked at me_

_And the emptiness in her eyes was cruel to see_

_Then she turned away and said_

_"Once I loved, but love is dead"_

_And I whispered "Sometimes love is only sleeping"_

_She said "I cannot cry_

_And I cannot give or feel or even try"_

_And her voice was hard and cold_

_And her sweet young face looked old _

_And I whispered, "Sometimes love is only sleeping."_

Mike paused and shed a single tear

_Through the endless days and nights _

_She could not help but wrap herself in sorrow_

_Though the endless days and nights_

_We waited for a shiny new tomorrow_

_Love was sleeping…_

He broke down and couldn't sing anymore. He saw a teardrop fall down her cheek so he wiped it away and planted a small kiss on her cheek. "Come on mate, we're taking you back to your room. You need some rest. We'll bring you back to see her tomorrow before they send you home." With that Davy rolled him back to his room without another word. They didn't see Lea raise her hand to touch her cheek where Mike kissed it.

The next morning Mike felt much better physically. He was still plagued with guilt over the whole thing though. The doctor came in to evaluate him, "How are you feeling this morning Michael?" "Well, physically I feel just fine. I'd really like to see Lea though." "Of course son, just let me check you out and I'll go with you up there to see her. She woke up last night for a bit and we were able to take the breathing tube out. I'm sure she will be relieved to see you, you're the only thought in her mind."

He checked Mike's pupils and reflexes. Then gave him three words to remember ad he rambled on about something else for what seemed like an hour before asking Mike what the words were. "Well my boy you are doing just fine today and you can go home with your friends when you are ready." "I'd like to go see her now please." "Follow me," the doctor said with a smile. Then he turned to Micky, Peter and Davy," you boys come along too I'm sure she'll be happy to see you as well.

The door was closed when they got to her room. Figuring she must me trying to get some rest the doctor knocked lightly on the door then let himself and the boys in. When he turned on the light he was shocked. The boys looked at each other, "She's gone!" Indeed the bed was empty and the tubes that had been attached to her were strewn everywhere. There was a small piece of paper left on the bed as well. Mike picked it up to read it.

"I've come to take back what's mine. The little bitch belongs to me and I'm gonna see to it she gets what she deserves. No long haired weirdo is gonna steal from me and you better watch your backs."

Meanwhile…

Lea woke up in a dark room, her head pounding and body aching. Her wrists were chained to a wall. She looked around, but had no idea where she could possibly be. _How did I get here?_ Before she could think about what had happened a door on the other side of the room opened. "Oh good you're away you bitch," James crossed the room to where she was and slapped her across the face. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson you little cunt. Though you were all big and brave sending me to prison and then running off across the country thinking I wouldn't find you? I'm gonna make sure you can never run again." He grabbed her legs and pulled out a knife, but before he could do anything the door opened again. Lea could only see the silhouette of a man standing in the doorway, "Don't be stupid James, you can do whatever you want with her after she's lured those rotten, good for nothing Monkees here. I need them to see her alive before I can take my revenge on 'em." James scowled, but put the knife away, "Yeah alright boss." With that they left Lea in the dark alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again to everyone that has left a review, don't know what I'd do without ya! ^_^  
**

* * *

Back at the Pad things were looking grim. The guys had no clue where James could have taken Lea and it didn't help that there seemed to be an obvious threat towards them now as well. Sam had come over after the guys brought Mike home to try to piece together what had happened.

"I went to see her last night," Sam started, "The doctors called me around 11. They said she had woken up and asked for Mike, but they wanted him to rest so she asked them to call me. When I got there she looked awful, cuts and bruises, and she was having a hard time breathing. They said she had all kinds of internal injuries and that it would take her some time to heal." Sam put her head in her hands, "She just looked so helpless, I've never seen her like that before. She was always the one to fight back at what life handed her. I think this broke her a little bit. Anyway, we talked for a long time about what was happening and she told me that James' father was some kinda hot shot lawyer back in New York and that he persuaded the judge to give him a lighter sentence in her rape case. She didn't say how long, but he couldn't have been there for too long if it happened when she was 16 and she's 22 now. She said she knew he was looking for her, that's how she wound up out here in the first place. She was afraid that she would have to start running again, not only so he wouldn't catch her but so Mike and the rest of us would be safe. I should have never left her there all alone. Now who knows what's happening to her." Sam started crying and Micky wrapped his arms around her to try to comfort her.

"Shh, babe it's not your fault. This guy is obviously twisted, I mean what kind of monster could have hurt such a sweet girl like that." Micky did his best to set her mind at ease and Sam managed a weak smile. Mike crossed the room and gave Sam a reassuring hug as well, "Now you know damn well Lea wouldn't want you goin and blamin yourself for this. 'Sides if you woulda been there you mighta been kidnapped too and no one wants that. So relax, we'll get her back. What we need to do is pool our resources, put everything we know out on the table so we can come up with a plan. So what do we know so far?"

"Well, let's see," Davy began, "We know that James is Lea's ex-boyfriend and that she sent him to prison because he raped her. " Mike added, "And we know that he got out last year and has been lookin for her since he blames her for where he ended up." "He said we need to watch our backs," Peter said gloomily, "but he doesn't really know us so I don't know why he would threaten us and not just skip town with her." Sam's eyes widened, "What if he's working with someone who has a grudge against you. That would explain how he found Lea in the first place since you guys and I are the only ones who really know her here." "So he's probably workin with someone who we've come across before, well that could be anyone!" _This is so frustrating! _Mike didn't like this one bit, _how the hell are we supposed to figure out who he's working with when we know nothin about this guy._

"What are we gonna do Mike?" Sam sobbed, "We have to find her, I'll never forgive myself if something happens to her." She ran from the Pad hiding her face. Micky reacted quickly and ran after her. Mike stood there stunned, _what ARE we gonna do._ Davy looked at Peter, "You take Mike, I'll take Micky and Sam." "Right," Peter replied as Davy too ran out the door after the other two.

Davy caught up with them about two blocks from the Pad. Micky was trying to console Sam who by this point had completely broken down, barely able to stand and her body shaking with the force of her sobbing. "Come on babe, you did nothing wrong and if you had still been there and got kidnapped with her just think, I'd be just as crazy as Mike is right now and that would leave only two of us to figure out what's going on. It's bad enough we've lost Mike's level head. We need to be there for him." "Mick's right you know, it's gonna take all of us to bring Lea back safe," Davy tried. "You don't understand," Sam choked, trying to calm herself enough to speak at least. When she started again her tears had slowed and her voice had stopped cracking, "When I met her I promised her I would do everything I could to keep her safe." "How did you meet her?" Micky enquired.

"It was about a year and a half ago, I was working at the diner down off Pacific Coast Highway. I worked the night shift and was on my dinner break when I looked out the window. I saw Lea sitting on the sidewalk with what looked like every possession she owned with her. She looked haggard and broken and I don't know what came over me, but I had to reach out to her. I bought a plate of spaghetti and brought it out to her. She was very weary of me, but after talking to her for a bit she finally took the plate of food swearing she would pay me back one day. She never did like taking handouts, that's why she was living on the streets."

Sam paused to wipe her eyes and take a deep breath, "We talked my entire dinner break and when it was time for me to go back to work I told her to stick around and I would come back after my shift ended. I made sure to get all of my side work done before we closed so I could get back to her. When I finally got out she was sitting on the same street corner I left her at earlier. I asked her if she would like to come back to my place to shower and at least get a good night sleep. She said she couldn't put me out, but I insisted. She finally agreed to come with me and that she would only stay one night. We stayed up all night talking, sharing stories and laughing our asses off. We bonded so quickly it felt like we had known each other our whole lives. She told me about James and what he had done to her and I decided she had to stay, there was no way I could let her leave. It took a good hour of trying to convince her and her leaving for about 30 seconds before she ran back in and agreed to move in with me. She insisted on getting a job so she could help with rent so we went out the next day and she got hired at that little music shop down the road from our place. She had told me how much she loves music and that back home she had a beautiful drum kit. All she could take with her when she left was an old beat up pair of sticks. She still has them too, but that's how she learned to play the rest of the instruments back at the house. She taught herself all of them. "

Sam started crying again thinking of all the good memories she had with Lea. "She just can't be gone." Micky and Davy exchanged a sorrowful look; the girls had been through a lot together and though Lea had only been in their lives a short time, they felt the same way. Lea just had that effect on people; she was magnetic without even trying, a beautiful soul.

…

Lea was having trouble staying awake. Her head felt like it was being squeezed so hard it would split at any moment. Trying to breathe was like inhaling thousands of shards of glass and she felt as if she were being stabbed repeatedly all over her body. She knew she was in big trouble and if she didn't get herself out of there James would kill her. She couldn't let herself fall asleep. She was trying to figure out who the man he had been talking to could have been, his voice sounded familiar but she couldn't place it.

When Lea heard footsteps approaching the door she pretended to be asleep hoping he would just leave her alone. No such luck however, James kicked her hard in the stomach jolting her to attention. "I'm gonna enjoy watching your little boy toy suffer over you, almost as much as I'm gonna enjoy killing you when this is all over. The boss has plans for your little buddies there. He told me all about what they did to him when we was in the joint together. I guess it was meant to be him bein my roomie, now we both get the revenge we deserve. You better enjoy the luxuries the boss has graced you with princess, cuz when I finally get you to myself you're gonna wish you was back here." He spun on his heel and left her again. She had to figure out what they were planning and who the "boss" was before Mike and the others got lured into their trap. She wouldn't let them hurt the only friends she ever had, even if it meant giving her own life for theirs.


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile…

Mike began pacing around the Pad, he couldn't sit still. They had to come up with a plan, who knows what was happening to Lea, he didn't even want to think about it. "What are we gonna do Pete? She needs us and I just can't think of anything other than what that creep could be doing to her." "You have to calm down Mike. We'll figure something out, we'll save her." Peter wasn't sure how, but he knew they would.

Then Peter got an idea, he was pretty proud of it too. "Mike let's go to the library." Mike spun to stare at him, "What for?" "Well, they have all kinds of newspaper archives at the library, and Lea didn't live far from New York, they have lots of newspapers maybe we can find something there. At least it might give us a better picture of James." "Peter you're a genius!" Mike grabbed some money for bus fare, remembering the Monkeemobile was trashed and ran out the door.

When they got to the library they sat in the archive section and brainstormed. "Ok," Mike said, "So if Lea was 16 when it happened that was 6 years ago, it would probably take about a year to get through the courts so we need to start around 1961. Sam said James' dad was a big shot lawyer in New York so we should check in the New York Times first." They grabbed all the New York Times archives for 1961-63 and started searching.

About an hour and a half into it they were ready to give up when Peter finally found something. "Mike! Look at this picture, this is him right?" Mike looked intently at the picture then began reading the article. _"Lawyer's Son Sentenced to 8 Years for Statutory Rape" _was the headline. _Well this certainly seems like this is the right one._ The article went on to say that James Anderson was the son of Gregory and Nicole Anderson who were pillars of the community, always volunteering and donating and what have you. He was given 8 years for raping Lea Miller instead of the customary 15 for this reason. _So her last name is Miller, hmm I never even thought to ask her what her last name was. _Then he thought about it, if he got 8 years he should still be in prison until 1969, he didn't even have to finish his stint. _Bastard, he got off easy and he didn't even serve the full time, 5 years at the most._ The paper said he was serving his time in East Jersey State Prison which was in Rahway, NJ.

"This is it Pete, now we have his full name and where he served his time. That's a start at least. Now we just have to figure out who he could have known, or met in prison, that knows us and wants to get back at us." "It's not much," Peter admitted, "But it's more than we had before at least. Let's get back to the Pad and tell the others what we learned." Mike nodded his head in agreement and they headed back.

When they got back Davy, Micky and Sam were back too. Mike and Peter sat them down and told them everything they learned at the library. Sam shared the story of how she met Lea as well. "This doesn't really get us any closer to finding out who's behind this whole thing," Mike sighed, "I just wish we had some kinda clue."

James was getting agitated, he wanted to take Lea back home with him where she belonged, cooking his meals and catering to his every desire. If she wouldn't comply with that he would beat her into submission, she should know a woman's place was serving a man. "Boss, how long's it gonna take till those weirdos come lookin for her. I wanna bring my bitch back east." "Cool it Jamsey. We gotta give 'em a hunch to go on so they find her first. Then when they come here I take care of 'em and you do whatever you want with the broad." James processed this, but couldn't quite figure it out, "How are we gonna get 'em to find her?" "We gotta send 'em an invitation," the boss smirked, "drop a hint they can't possibly fuck up." "James looked dumbfounded, "What kinda hint?" "We're gonna send 'em a little letter."

It was around 11pm and Mike just couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Lea being tortured by James, he gave up on sleep and wandered back downstairs. He looked to the riser where Micky's drums were still placed how Lea had left them. Tears welled in his eyes as he sat behind them and remembered how much fun it was to play music with her. He thought back to that first night here at the Pad where they stayed for hours kissing, laughing and writing music together. _What I wouldn't give to go back to that night._

He had loved her the moment he laid eyes on her and he knew it. No other girl had ever made him feel the way she did, so alive and so important. Sure he felt important taking care of the guys and looking out for the band, but it just wasn't the same kind of importance. _I've got to get her back._ He cried to himself sitting behind that drum kit for some time. Finally, after feeling like he had no tears left to cry he lay on the couch and fell asleep.

The next morning Peter found Mike passed out on the couch. He felt so sorry for his friend. _If it was me I don't know what I would do. I think he's handling it much better than I would, but then again he never let his emotions show. It's only been this time he's been with Lea that we've even seen him show any emotion other than excitement over a gig._ He grabbed some cereal and sat on the floor next to his friend, watching him sleep. Mike was tossing and turning quite a bit, mumbling incoherently here and there. Peter knew he must be having a nightmare about Lea, but he couldn't bring himself to wake the guitarist. He knew Mike probably hadn't been sleeping long and he would need all he could get if they were going to figure out how to get Lea back.

Micky and Sam came downstairs a few minutes later and sat with Peter on the floor. About a half hour after that Davy joined them. They all sat silently watching Mike, until Micky couldn't take it anymore. "We've gotta wake him up, he's probably horrified at whatever he's dreaming is happening to her." Before Micky could wake him there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Micky sprang to the door, but when he opened it there was no one there. There was however a note taped to the door, Micky read it, the color drained from his face and his mouth dropped open. He looked to the three staring up at him from the floor, "Wake him up now."

Davy shook Mike's shoulder lightly, "Mike wake up, someone's left us a note on the door. Come on mate wake up." Mike jumped up, "Huh, what? Oh it's only you guys. What are you doin sittin on the floor? Have you been watchin me sleep?" "We did for a little Mike," Peter admitted, "But only because you were tossing and turning so bad. But look, someone left us a note, it's about Lea." Mike took the note from Micky and began reading.

_If you ever wanna see your precious bitch again come to the docks at 9pm sharp tonight. And don't do nothing stupid like call the cops or we'll kill her and leave her body for you to find. If you don't show up we'll kill her anyway. _

_-An old friend_

"Well we better do what they say, I'm not about to risk her life by callin the police. They never believe us anyway." Mike started thinking, "We need a plan to get Lea safely away from her captors and to notify the police once she's out of harm's way. "

They sat and brainstormed, Micky suggesting that they run in, grab Lea and hope James and whoever he was working with didn't notice. Mike rolled his eyes, "That'll never work Mick. Keep thinkin." Davy simply stated they should call the police anyway and let them handle it. "No shotgun, I think they meant it when they said they'd kill her. I'm not even too sure they won't if we do show up alone anyway." "What about this Mike," Peter interjected, "What if we have Sam hide out of sight and once we get there and make sure Lea's ok we signal her to go get the cops while we stall the kidnappers." "Pete, that's another great idea. Where're all these thoughts comin from all of a sudden? It's not like you to do so much thinkin." "Well normally you're the one with all the great ideas," Peter smiled, "But since this is affecting you the most someone else has to think clearly for a change." "Pete, you're a mystery to me, but I sure am glad you're one of my best friends. Are you ok with that Sam?" Sam nodded her head intently.

Mike looked to the others, "Ok, I say we get there around 15 minutes early, get Sam all set up and wait for the kidnappers to show up. Then when we've seen that Lea's ok Peter you start cryin and goin on about why can't we all just get along and shit like that. Then, Sam will go get the police and bring 'em back to where we're at. Hopefully we can stall 'em until the cops show up. Who's with me?" Mike put his hand out in the middle of their circle. "Well it was my idea so of course I am." Peter put his hand on top of Mike's. Davy and Micky followed suit, "You know we're with ya." Sam placed her hand on top, "Of course I'm in, I'll do whatever it takes to get her back."


	10. Chapter 10

Lea's condition was rapidly declining. She was beginning to have hallucinations and could barely hold herself up for more than a few minutes at a time. She was fighting to stay awake, not wanting to give James or his boss an opportunity to hurt her further. She knew if she couldn't find a way to esacpe soon she would die before James even got a chance to lay a hand on her. He had been coming and going what seemed like every few hours. _He's getting anxious_.

Just as the thought occurred to her he came back again. He put a plate of stale bread and a glass of water in front of her, "Come on bitch, time to eat." She looked at him, not saying a word. It wasn't like she had the use of her hands to feed herself and even if she did she wasn't about to eat anything that came from James. He shoved some of the bread in her mouth, forcing her to eat. "You better tell me about those monkey weirdoes ya been hangin around with," he said bringing his face closer to hers. She looked him in the eye, but said nothing. _This stupid bitch needs to learn her place_, he thought to himself. "Oh don't feel like talkin eh bitch? Well, maybe this'll change your mind." He swung his fist back and punched her in the jaw. Lea's head spins and she vomits from the pain.

"You think your little boy toy and his little friends can save you? Well I'm gonna make it so he, and no one else will ever want anything to do with you." He took out a big, sharp looking knife and slashed a long, deep cut down the side of her face. She saw the blood dripping onto the floor in front of her. "You think you can get anything you want with this pretty face of yours dontcha? Well you won't be pretty anymore when I'm finished with ya." He grabbed her hair tightly in his fist and cut it off, leaving it hanging around her cheek bones. "There, now no one will ever see anything remotely attractive when they look at you. You will have no one but me."

She looked back at him, blood dribbling down her chin, "Fuck you." She spat the blood that had pooled in her mouth in his face. She seethed with anger, "You think I care what you do to me or how I look? I could give a shit less and I will never go anywhere with you, even if you were the last human on this planet. I'd rather be dead."

"Suit yourself if that's how you want it. I'd be more than happy to just kill you right now, but you got work to do for the boss. Don't worry cupcake, when you're all done luring them here I'll grant you you're death wish." Lea struggled against her restrains, wishing she could beat the piss out of the sorry excuse for a man standing before her. She was infuriated, feeling nothing but hatred toward him. He laughed at her struggling and walked away, leaving her again to her own thoughts.

Lea thought back to how she had gotten the boys into this mess in the first place…  
(Cue flashback scene)

Lea and Sam had been living together a little more than a year and Sam was beginning to insist Lea go out and meet people, specifically a guy. "Lea come on you have to start meeting people, you've been here for over a year and the only person you know is me!" Lea stared at her, "You know I can't do that." "Yes you can! Come on, no one has come looking for you yet, and you're so far away from all that there's no way they could know you came here. Besides I know the perfect guy for you!" Lea laughed, "Oh yeah? Just what makes this guy the 'perfect' guy for me?" "Because," Sam shouted, "he plays guitar and is just as engrossed in music as you are, I've heard him play a few times, he's really good. He's Micky's roommate, and he's in the Monkees with him. His name is Mike and he's reserved and polite and way fucking hot! Plus, he's got a sexy southern accent. So you should meet him." Lea smiled, "he sounds great and all, but I just can't right now, I'm not ready, I haven't dated anyone in years." _I don't trust anyone. _Sam frowned, "Oh ok, but you have to promise me that you will meet him eventually." Lea sighed, "Ok. I promise." _Hopefully you'll forget it and never bring it up again._

Months went by and Sam kept bringing Mike up. Lea found it harder and harder to say no to her pleading roommate, but she just couldn't let it happen. Even if this guy did sound like a pretty awesome guy, she just couldn't let her guard down, even if it meant she would be alone. She had already stayed with Sam way longer than she meant to. It was just nice having someone to talk to, someone who would be there for you. Sam was enough of a risk, she didn't need anymore.

Finally, after trying to get Lea to agree for six months, Sam took it upon herself to thrust the two together. She told Micky about her idea and he was ecstatic, "That's an awesome idea, babe! Those two would be perfect for each other!" By this time Micky had met Lea quite a few times and had gotten to know her, at least a little bit. "Tell you what, I'll have Mike drive me over here next time and make him stay with me, then you can tell Lea he's coming right before we show up so she has no chance to go out or avoid it." And that was that, the plan was set.

The next week they put their plan into action. "Sam! I told you I wasn't ready for this…" but it was too late because at that moment the doorbell rang. Lea ran into her bedroom, "Oh come on Lea…" She heard the guys come in and Micky and Sam run upstairs. She also heard Sam yell down to Mike that Lea was here. _Oh great, now he's probably gonna come looking for me. _But he never did. She heard him rustling with something and then heard the familiar strum of a guitar. She stood at the door listening, _oh my, he is very good Maybe I should go out there, it is awful rude to stay in here if he already knows I'm here. I really shouldn't, but…_ She eyed her bass in the corner of the room, and hesitated only a moment before grabbing it and opening her door. She snuck quietly into the living room behind him so he wouldn't notice her until she started playing.  
(End flashback)

_I was so wrong about him. This is all my fault, they're using me to lure the guys here. Who knows what they have planned for them. I can't just sit here and wait to find out. Gotta find a way out. _

"You're sure you're ok here, right shotgun?" Mike was still iffy about this part of the plan. He wanted to be able to get Lea back, but he didn't want to leave Sam by herself. He knew in the end they didn't have a choice. "Yeah Mike I'll be fine. I just want to get her back," Mike smiled, "alright, but if things don't go according to plan I want you to get the fuck out of here and get the cops." "I will Mike, promise." With that she gave all the guys a hug and watched as they walked toward the warehouse. _It's going to work. It has to._

The guys made it to the meeting place with 20 minutes to spare. Mike had wanted to make sure nothing could go wrong, that they could control at least. He paced back and forth willing time to go by faster, but to no avail. Peter grabbed him by the shoulders, "Mike, you're making me dizzy!" Mike frowned, "I'm sorry shotgun, I'm just so nervous. We don't even know what we're walking into. We have no idea who this guy is or what he wants from us. To top it off, I'm not even sure how well this plan is gonna work." Micky stepped up to his friend, "It's gonna work Mike, it's gotta. We're gonna save her, remember, we're the good guys." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Truth be told Micky was just as nervous as Mike, he just couldn't let Mike know that. Davy agreed, "Yeah Mike, it has to work. We've foil evil doers before and we'll do it again. Don't you worry."

Inside the warehouse Lea was still chained up, but she had found a piece of angle iron she had been able to reach with her foot. It was sharp enough that she could use it to at least stun someone if she had to. She was sitting on it hoping she could use it to get away before Mike and the others gave themselves up to this psycho.

James walked in just then announcing "It's almost 9pm. Time for the show to begin, I can't wait to see you watch your little lover boy fail. I'm gonna enjoy watchin you suffer. First though, I think it's time for you to meet the boss." The same shadowy figure she remembered from that first day appeared in the doorway, but this time he walked into the room toward Lea. She looked at him, but couldn't really make out any facial features. She squinted her eyes as he came closer and when she saw his face she gasped. "Micky?" she whispered. The man smirked, "Nah baby, I aint Micky."

* * *

**Thanks to all my readers/reviewers. You guys are the best! I never meant for this story to be such a dark behemoth, but I really like how it's turning out. I hope you do too! ^_^  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took so long to update this one. I had an idea for a story and had to get it out before I lost it. It's called MindTrip (check it out amd let me know what you think please!)**

* * *

The boys stood outside the seemingly abandoned warehouse, "I wonder if he's actually gonna show up," Davy sneered. "He'll show up. Someone wants us here, remember?" Mike knew they were walking into a trap, they all did, but they didn't have a choice if they wanted to save Lea.

Finally, the man they had seen the night of the show appeared. "You're James I take it." Mike made no effort to hide the contempt in his voice. "Yeah, that's me. So you decided to come to that little bitches rescue after all. Too bad it won't do ya any good, the boss has plans for you." Peter watched as Mikes face turned red and twisted in anger. He knew Mike didn't like when anyone talked badly about women, but especially about the woman he loved. Mikes anger did not go unnoticed by James either. "The cunt really worked her way under your skin huh," he snickered, "too bad you fell for such a stupid piece 'a shit. She aint no good for nothing."

Mike lost it, his fist shot out and before James could see what was happening he was on the ground grasping at his face. He stood, spitting out some blood before grabbing Mike by his shirt. "Come on you, I can't wait to see what the boss does with ya. You," he pointed to the guys, "Follow." With that he led them into the warehouse.

"Sit," he croaked as he shoved Mike into a chair, "and I'll go get your precious little bitch." Mike moved to get back up but as he looked to his band mates and the warning looks on their faces he knew the only chance they had to save Lea was to play this little game. A few moments passed and a light in the next room revealed a large one-way mirror in front of them. On closer look they realized Lea was in there, chained to a wall. She was bruised and battered looking and all her beautiful hair had been cut off. It brought a tear to Mike's eye, "What have they done to you."

Suddenly James entered the room and the boys could see the rage written on Lea's face. "You're little boy toys watchin ya, let's give him a little show," he walked up to her and kicked her hard in the stomach. She sucked in a breath trying not to scream, she spat blood on James' shoe. "Go. Fuck. Yourself." Micky paled, he had never seen someone hit a girl like that before. He looked to Peter and noticed he was crying, then at Davy whose hands were clenched into tight fists. "We have to help her."

:Flashback:

Micky was struggling with the drum beat for the new song. He had been going at it for 2 hours now and it was still off. He sighed and threw his drumsticks down. "What's wrong buddy?" Lea asked. "It's just this beat, I can't get it to fit right, something's just off." "Feel like playing it for me? Maybe I can help," Lea smiled a reassuring smile at him. He couldn't say no to her, she was always there for him when he needed help with drumming or anything really. So he played it for her, "Hmm," she thought long and hard about it. Finally, "Why don't you try doing a para-diddle using the snare and tom instead of just a regular roll on the snare? Micky perked up, he hadn't thought of that. He immediately played it again taking Lea's advice and it sounded amazing. He jumped up from behind his kit and scooped her up in a big hug, "You're the best!" "Thanks… Micky… Can't breathe" He put her down, "Sorry you just always know how to help. I wanted you to know how much I appreciate it!"

:Back to reality:

_We have to do something!_

Davy felt like he could crash through the wall and just rip James to shreds. _How dare he be so violent with her._ He was so angry he couldn't even feel his nails digging into the palms of his hands. _She been nothing but sweet and kind to everyone, she's done nothing to deserve this…_

:Flashback:

Davy held his face in his palms, _How did I let this get so out of hand. _He sighed, he knew how it happened. He always had a problem with falling in and out of love. This time was different though, this time he was made a fool of. "She just pretended so she could laugh in my face," he whispered to himself. He hadn't intended anyone to hear him so he was shocked when a voice came from behind him, "What happened Tiny?" He looked up at Lea, she was the only one other than Mike who he let call him Tiny. It was a joke between them, because she was 5 inches shorter than him. "Oh Lea, I've been humiliated. I went on a date with Tricia and everything was great, until her real boyfriend showed up, pushed me to the ground and kicked dirt in my face." He hung his head again, "I've never been so humiliated." Lea put a hand on his shoulder, "Oh Davy, if she did all that just for amusement, then she was never worth your time. You are 10 times the person she ever will be. She was lucky a guy like you even gave her a second glance. You'll find the one that's right for you one day, you one of sweetest guys I know. Cheer up, besides you aren't the one stuck with her." She laughed. Davy hugged her close, "Thanks Lea, somehow you always know what to say. I don't know what I would do without you."

:End flashback:

Davy clenched his teeth and tried to think of a way to get her and themselves out of this.

Peter wept silently. He hated violence. He hated even more to see his friend so hurt. _She tried so hard to escape all of this and finally found where she belongs, with us. This can't be happening._

:One more flashback:

Peter held the injured puppy in his arms, he hate to see anything hurt like this. It had been so cruel of that man to just walk up and kick it because it was "in the way". He let the tears fall down his face as he cradled the poor thing. He brought in inside in hopes of at least making her more comfortable. Lea was standing in the kitchen washing some dishes, "Hey Pete whatcha got there?" "Oh Lea it was awful a man walked up to this puppy and kicked her really hard. She's whimpering and bleeding a bit. Can we help her?" Lea looked at the hurt pup then to Peter, "Of course we can, you hold her still and I'll be right back." She came back with some peroxide and gauze. "Now hole her very still Pete, this might sting her, but we have to make sure it's clean before we put a bandage on." Peter did as he was told and soon Lea had the little pup all bandaged up. She even brought a little bit of steak she had made the night before for dinner as a treat. Later she had convinced Mike to let the dog stay until she was healed up. A week later she was all healed and given a good home with the boy down the street. Peter lifted Lea up in a big bear hug. "Thank you so much for doing that, I wouldn't have been able to stand it if anything happened to her. You're the best friend ever! Love you!" "Aww thanks Pete, I love you too!"

:End flashback:

"I can't take it," Peter yelled. He was interrupted by a gravelly laugh coming from behind them. They spin around and gasp, "Babyface!" "Yeah, it's me. It's about time I pay yous guys back for sending me back to the joint." James steps in behind him and Babyface continues, "Although if I hadn't gone back I never woulda reconnected with my roomie here," he nods at James. "Hey boss, the bitch wants to see this one," pointing at Mike. "Go tell her I'm gonna bring him in personally," he turns his gaze on Mike, "I'm gonna enjoy this." He grabs Mike up by his shirt and walks him out of the room. Davy, Peter and Micky rush to the mirror to watch.

Babyface pushes Mike into the room and he stares in horror. He didn't think Lea could look any worse than what he had seen in the other room, but up close he could make out every cut and bruise. She looked like she had been through a war. "Lea!" He ran to her and crouched with her "Lea it's ok, I'm gonna get you outta here don't you worry." She looked at him, tears in her eyes, "Mike!" and everything went black.

Babyface had hit him over the head with a crowbar, "Go ahead James, she's all yours." James stalked up to her." _No, I can't let this happen. I have to save Mike and the guys. _She wiggled her wrist against one of her chains, it was starting to come loose. _Just a_ _little bit more…_ Finally she was able to pop it free without James noticing. "You've had this a long time coming and I'm gonna enjoy it." She saw the rage in his face and knew she didn't have a choice. If she didn't do something he would kill her. She grabbed the angle iron in her hand and plunged it into James with every ounce of force she could manage, hitting in in the neck. He stumbled back and gasped out, "You fucking bitch," before he passed out and hit the ground.

Lea pulled on the other shackle and with a new rush of adrenaline was able to pull it out of the crumbling wall. Babyface watches in horror as Lea stabs James, "Oh fuck!" He runs out the door with Micky, Peter and Davy right behind him. They chase him through every room of the old warehouse, sometimes crossing paths with crazy characters out of nowhere. _I wonder where they're all coming from, _Micky thinks to himself.

Finally they corner Babyface in the same room he had Lea trapped in. They knock him out with his own crowbar and find a rope to time him and James up with. The cops rush in along with Sammy just in time to cart James and Babyface back to jail.

Lea crawls next time Mike's crumpled body and the world goes black.


	12. Chapter 12

**I know the last chapter was really dark and sad but this one is much happier I promise! It's a little short, but I just couldn't leave it like that. :-)**

* * *

Lea woke up, pain coursing through her head. _Damn I feel like my heads being torn in half._ She tried opening her eyes, but a wave of nausea came over her, mixed with a new stabbing pain in her head. _What the hell happened?_ She brought a hand to her head, only to have someone grab it and yell something. _Ahh!_ "Don't do that," she whispered. Someone took hold of her other arm and she felt a warm stinging sensation course through it and spread.

Finally, the pain had subsided enough that she could open her eyes. She was greeted by the faces of her 5 friends staring at her. "Guys? Why are you staring at me like that?" "Lea! You're ok!" Sam grabbed hold of her friend and hugged her tight. "Sam… ouch!" "Oh! Sorry girly, I'm just so happy you're ok!"

Lea looked at Sam then to each of the boys. The IV in her arm was a dead giveaway that she was in the hospital, but she couldn't remember why. "What happened to me? How long have I been in here?" The guys and Sam looked at each other, none of them sure what to say. Mike sat on the bed next to her and took her hand in his, "Oh about three days and well uh what happened babe is uh, well listen you were kidnapped by James and I guess he was beatin ya up, we showed up tryin ta save ya, but it was a trap set by Babyface. Umm he's a gangster we sent back to prison a few years ago and well they knocked me out. They discharged me the same day though, just a minor concussion. Micky you wanna tell her the rest?"

Micky sat on the other side of the bed and Sam, Davy and Peter gathered around. "Well after Mike passed out James went after you and he was going to kill you, but you wiggled out of your chains and stabbed him and Sam got the police and they arrested Babyface and we brought you here." Lea shook her head, immediately regretting it. "Wow Mick, that was a mouthful, but I think I got it. Wait, what happened to James and how did he end up working with this Babyface guy?"

"To start James met Babyface in prison back in New Jersey." Her friends all exchanged a glance before Mike continued, "Well you stabbed him with an angle iron right in the neck, they operated on him and took him back to prison, they said he may never be able to speak again." "Serves him right," Lea muttered, "He never had anything nice to say anyway. I'm just glad you guys are all ok."

The door swung open loudly and the doctor walked in causing them all to gasp, "Don't do that!" "Well Ms. Miller I'm glad to see you've finally come around. How are you feeling?" Lea looked at him incredulously, "I feel like I got hit by a bus and dragged five blocks, how do you think I feel?" Mike smiled, "Yup, that's our Lea." He squeezed her hand and winked at her. She smiled and looked back to Doctor Kohler, "When can I go home?" He checked her chart, "Well, let me run a few tests on you and see how you are doing before I answer that." He checked her pupils, did a memory test and a strength test, "Ms. Miller I'm happy to say you are looking much better, you know when your friends brought you in you were in pretty rough condition. That being said I would like to keep you one more night, as long as everything is ok in the morning you can go home." Lea smiled and laid her head back on the pillow, _home. _She couldn't wait. Dr. Kohler turned to the boys and Sam frowning, "Visiting hours are over you know," he paused at their crumpled faces, they didn't want to leave her and he didn't blame them after what happened last time she was in the hospital. "I'll arrange for one of you to be able to stay overnight with her, but the rest of you need to go home and get some sleep, she's going to need you."

They all looked to Mike, there didn't even need to be a vote he was the one who needed to stay. Sam put a hand on his shoulder, "You take care of her for me Wool Hat, I'm counting on you." A tear slid down her cheek as he replied, "Don't you worry little lady, I won't let nothin happen to her." He hugged her and Davy, Micky and Peter ran to them pulling them into a group hug. Mike looked to his friends, "You all get some sleep and come back in the morning so we can take her home." They nodded and waved to Lea one last time before retreating back to the Monkeemobile. Mike turned his attention back to her, "You need some sleep too, don't need you wearin yourself out." "I just want a few minutes with you, the last time I saw you..." she teared up. "Shh," Mike rubbed her arm, "I know, but I'm ok and I'm here with you now and I aint leavin."

"Not even with all that you know now?" Mike was taken aback by her response, "Especially now that I know. Listen, it's really hard for me to say what's on my mind, but I'm gonna try. Seeing you so beat up like that damn near killed me inside. I thought I was gonna lose you and I just couldn't bear to think of it. I don't know what I would do without you. Seeing you be so strong against all you had to go through, well, you're my hero babe."

"Michael," she had tears in her eyes. They weren't sad this time though; they were full of love, her love for him. He held up his hand though, not allowing her to continue. "Now I want you to close your eyes and relax I got somethin I want you to hear" She did as he told her, there was no arguing with Papa Nez.

Mike picked up his guitar and strummed a few chords. "It's a song I came up with awhile back, but pieces of it remind me so much of you."

_I've known for a long time  
The kind of girl you are  
Of a smile that covers teardrops  
The way your head yields to you heart _

He looked over her body, noting all the bruises and continued.

Of things you've kept inside  
That most girls couldn't bear  
I've known you for a long time  
But I've just begun to care

I've known of all the heartaches  
I've known of all the pain  
I've seen you when the sun shines  
And I've seen you when it rains

I've seen you make a look of love  
From just an icy stare  
I've known you for a long time  
But I've just begun to care

I know I've been blind  
To not have loved you all this time  
But the image of you wasn't clear  
I guess I've been standing too near

Oh, it's taken me a while  
But I have finally found  
What you are to me  
And that's what really counts

And what you are to me  
Is something we can share  
I've known you for a long time  
But I've just begun to care

Oh, it's taken me a while  
But I have finally found  
What you are to me  
And that's what really counts

And what you are to me  
Is something we can share  
I've known you for a long time  
But I've just begun to care

_Yes, I've known you for a long time  
But I've just begun to care_

"I love you Mike," Lea mumbled as she drifted off to sleep

He sighed setting down his guitar, "I love you too Lea. More than you could imagine." He kissed lightly her on the forehead and took her hand in his again, holding it close to him as she slept.


	13. Chapter 13

Mike was startled awake the next morning by Lea yelling. He had a moment of worry before he realized that she was yelling at the doctor. "No! I'm perfectly fine to walk. I don't want a wheelchair." Dr. Kohler frowned, "Ms. Miller you don't have a choice. You've had some pretty extensive injuries and you will need to rest even when you go home. Even if that weren't the case it's hospital protocol." Lea folded her arms across her chest, "I don't care, I'm not helpless. I'm going to leave here on my own two feet." Mike chuckled at her insistence, _that's my Lea._ He knew he would act the same way if he were in her place, but he knew the doctor was right and he didn't want her to be in any more pain. "Come on Lea, don't give him a hard time. I know it sucks, but either you get in the chair or I'm gonna be forced to take drastic measures and carry ya."

Lea scowled at him, "Fine I'll get in the stupid chair, but it doesn't mean I have to like it." Mike smiled at her, "That's my girl." Just then Micky, Peter and Davy rushed in. Micky looked panicked, "Is everything ok in here?" "Yeah," Davy added, "We heard screaming." Peter just covered his face, "I can't take much more of this!" Mike gave Lea a look, "Now see what all that yelling did?" He smiled at her, "You got em all riled up again." Lea looked to the boys and sighed, "Sorry guys, I just hate feeling like such a burden. That and I can't stand wheelchairs." She made a face as Mike lifted her carefully into the chair.

Mike leaned down next to her, "Ya ready to go home babe?" Lea nodded. "Good," he continued, "We've got a bed all set up in the living room at the Pad for you. This way we can keep an eye on ya and get you whatever ya might need." Lea stared at him stonily. "You didn't think we were gonna let ya be all on your own after just getting out of the hospital did ya? 'Sides Dr. Kohler here says no walking or lifting or doing anything strenuous for at least another week. That means you stay in the bed or on the couch ya hear me missy?" Lea nodded again, silently resigning to the doctor's orders. She was too tired to fight anymore and she knew it would do no good against Mike anyway.

"He's right," Dr. Kohler interjected, "I don't want you doing anything strenuous until I give you a completely clean bill of health. You're lucky you're going home so soon. I didn't want to let you go, but these boys promised to see to it that you would relax and allow yourself to heal in their home. Don't make me regret that decision. I'll be by in the morning to make sure you've adjusted alright." He looked at her sternly, "I want a promise before you leave." Lea looked up at him, defeated, "OK, I promise."

The boys took turns wheeling her down the hallway, out of the hospital and to the car. Mike ran after Micky as he raced down the hall with her. When Mike finally caught up he gave Micky a warning glance before taking reign of the wheelchair once more. "I just wanted to make her smile," Micky offered. Mike nodded. Micky decided to run ahead to bring the Monkeemobile up to the hospital doors so they wouldn't have to wheel her through the parking lot too. Mike lifted her into the back seat and sat next to her as Peter loaded the loaned wheelchair into the trunk. Dr. Kohler made them promise to take it in case of an emergency. Lea rested her head on Mike's shoulder and tried to just enjoy the feel of the warm sun on her face. She couldn't remember the last time she felt it, or the last time she had breathed the fresh air. _It's one step closer to normal at least._

By the time they pulled up to the Pad Lea had fallen asleep on Mike's shoulder. He maneuvered himself carefully, so as not to wake her, and carried her into the living room. He laid her on the cot they had set up and covered her with a blanket. Then he went back out to help the guys unload the wheelchair and her medications and instructions. Once everything was inside they sat around Lea's cot and watched her sleep. They had come so close to losing her, they couldn't stand the thought of not being there with her now.

Sam come by soon after and joined them, she had missed them at the hospital because she had to work. They had sat for maybe a half an hour when Lea slowly opened her eyes. She took in the sight of her friends sitting there watching her. "Don't you guys have anything better to do than watch me sleep?" "Nope," Mike replied, "So get used to it cuz you're gonna have at least one of us by ya at all times." Lea groaned, but didn't get to protest because her stomach chose that moment to announce its hunger. Mike jumped up, "You haven't eaten anything since this morning have you? You must be starving." Sam pushed him back onto the couch, "Why don't you stay with her, I'll make her something special." She winked at Lea and headed for the kitchen. Micky followed her, "Can I have something special too?" She smiled at him, "Don't worry, I'm going to make enough for all of you. None of you have eaten since this morning." She glared at Mike who sheepishly agreed.

A few minutes later they all smelled something wonderful coming from the kitchen. Lea thought she knew what it was, but thought it better to let Sammy surprise her. The boys wondered in and out of the kitchen, hoping to sneak a sample when Sam wasn't looking. She was on top of them though, instead putting them to work washing dishes to distract them. Mike, however, never left Lea's side for a moment. Sammy set up places for her, Micky, Peter and Davy at the table, then she gave Mike and Lea their own plates to eat out in the living room together. Lea gave Sammy a huge smile, she had made her favorite, Lea's grandmothers baked chicken and potatoes. Sammy winked at Lea again, "Eat up you need your strength." Lea grinned, the first real smile since the whole ordeal began, "Thanks babygirl!"

They ate in relative silence, all too hungry to slow down for conversation. When dinner was over Sam cleared the dishes and everyone went back into the living room to sit with Lea. Mike handed her the painkiller, anti-inflammatory and antibiotic the doctor had prescribed with a glass of water. "What are all of these even for?" Lea had never been a fan of taking pills for anything. "Just take them," Mike said sternly, "They'll make you feel better and help ya sleep." She frowned, but obediently took them and finished off the water. "Now lie down and relax," Mike covered her back up with the blanket and kissed her on the cheek.

Lea soon fell asleep and Sam decided to go back to their place for the night and bring back some clothes for Lea for the next week. After all she was sure Lea would want to wash and have her own clothes to wear in the morning. The boys said good night to her and locked up for the night. "You three get some rest, I'm gonna stay out here with her and make sure she's ok." Micky frowned, "You're just as tired as we are Mike. We'll take shifts, you can have the first one, but we rotate. We all need to be strong for her. I'll come down in 3 hours, then Peter, then Davy. Got it?" Mike sighed, he really didn't want to leave Lea at all, but he knew Micky was right. He smiled, "Alright shotgun, you're right. Now get to bed." With that the boys got ready for bed and Micky brought Mike his pajamas, staying with Lea long enough for Mike to get changed. Mike made himself comfortable next to Lea and watched over her. _She looks so peaceful, like an angel._

_Lea found herself running down a long hallway. She wasn't quite sure what she was running from, but she had a sense that she had to get far away from whatever was coming. Finally, after she felt as though she had been running for hours, she found a room to lock herself in. It was dark so she reached in her pocket and found her lighter. As the room came into focus she saw that it was painted many different bright colors. When she looked closer she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. The colors were moving! Swirling together and moving across the walls like they were made of some sort of liquid. She held her hand out to touch it and was shocked when her hand went through! She gulped and took a deep breath then stepped though the swirling colors._

_On the other side Lea found herself lying in a field of orange grass. She sat up to look around. The sky was a bright purple with a few wispy green clouds. She smiled to herself, closed her eyes, and soaked in the warm rays of the blue sun. It was certainly different from anything she had seen before, but it was peaceful and serene. Someone came up behind her and wrapped their arms around her. She opened her eyes to find Mike staring back at her, only he wasn't quite the same. Instead of his pale ivory complexion, this Mike was a deep tan and had a black hat in place of his normal green one. He smiled at her, but something was off that she couldn't quite place._

_Suddenly, the bright colors around her faded into shades of gray and everything went cold. Lea felt an icy chill run up her spine and when she looked back to Mike his face was contorted into an expression full of rage. She put her hand on the back of his neck and kissed his cheek. When she pulled back it was no longer Mike standing in front of her, but James. "Come here bitch. You can't run from me forever." Lea bolted, running as fast as her legs could carry her through the cold, barren surroundings. She chanced a look back to see if he was following her and she fell hard, slamming her knees into the ground._

Lea woke with a scream, gasping for breath. The sudden sound woke Mike, who had just fallen asleep. He jumped up and wrapped his arms around her, "Are you ok? What happened?" She shook her head, "Nothing, just a bizarre nightmare." "Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head again, "No, just stay with me, please." "Wouldn't think about leaving you, don't worry." The commotion woke Peter who was having a hard time sleeping as it was. "Is everything ok guys?" "Yeah it's alright shotgun, just a nightmare. You go on back to bed." Peter sat on the edge of Lea's cot shaking his head, "I can't, I was having trouble sleeping anyway. I'll never get back to sleep after hearing you scream like that Lea. Can I stay out here with you guys?" "Sure shotgun."

Davy and Micky followed quickly behind Peter, they had all heard her scream. "Well since we're all up we might as well all stay out here," Mike started, "I know I'll feel much better with all of us together right now." Micky nodded and Peter curled himself up with Lea, smiling. "Peter," Lea joked, "you're gonna crush me!" They all laughed and Peter moved back to the foot of the bed and curled up like a watchful puppy. He refused to get off completely. Davy decided to make some tea for himself and Lea and Peter finally got up to make coffee for himself, Mike and Micky. Micky had wanted to make it, but Mike wouldn't allow it. "We won't get back to sleep for a week if you make it," he joked, trying to loosen the tension that was still palpable.

After they finished their hot beverages Micky and Davy settled on the couch with Mike and Peter had curled up at the edge of Lea's bed again, resting his head on the uninjured parts of her legs. They talked for a few hours before they finally all drifted back to sleep together.

* * *

**This one's for anyone whose ever had to take strong medications and knows what it's like when they give you crazy dreams. I know I've had my fair share. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews much appeciated, please and thank you ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

By the end of the week Lea seemed to be doing much better, physically at least. She was still having nightmares, but even they seemed to lessen little by little. Dr. Kohler had been by twice so far and was due back later today, hopefully to give her a clean bill of health. He had been thrilled at how fast she seemed to be healing so far. Lea was desperate to get out of the house and be able to do things for herself again. Not that she didn't appreciate all the help, but she needed her independence back, she felt like she was being suffocated. Just yesterday all she wanted to do was shower by herself, just to have one moment of privacy. Peter wouldn't have it, he had taken it upon himself to make sure she had everything she needed at all times and hadn't really left her side since that first night. He had called Sammy who immediately came over and insisted on at least sitting in the bathroom with her. They were all being so sweet, but she really couldn't take it anymore. _This shit needs to stop._

Lea was sitting on the couch scowling, at least she could get up and move around the house a bit now, but she still felt crowded. Mike watched her from the kitchen, he knew she was going stir crazy and all the attention and fuss seemed to be wearing on her. If he was honest with himself it was wearing on him too. They hadn't gotten to spend any alone time together since Lea came home. He wasn't trying to rush into anything, but it would be nice to at least be able to have a private conversation. If he was a little bit more honest with himself he wasn't quite sure where the relationship stood and he wanted some sort of answer. He decided to take the matter into his own hands.

He walked up behind the couch and leaned down so his head was next to hers. "Hey there, sourpuss." Lea looked up and managed a small smile before resuming her now normal look of displeasure. Mike smiled to himself and leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "I've got a proposition for you." She turned to him again, now with a quizzical look on her face. "Oh yeah? What's that?" "If you agree to let me carry you the whole time I'll take you out for a walk on the beach, get some fresh air and a little privacy." "Mike I don't need you to carry me..." He hushed her, "Just think of it as me wantin to be a little closer to ya. So what do ya say? You in?" Lea just smiled and held her arms out to him so he could pick her up. Once she was in his arms he looked around cautiously, "Alright, let's go, we're bustin ya out!" With that he carried her out the door and on to the beach.

Mike walked them out to a little spot among the rocks that was relatively secluded and lay Lea down on the warm sand. He sat next to her and just looked at her. They had tried to fix the mangled hack job that had been done to her hair, but it had left her with what could be called a pixie haircut. Due to how curly her hair was it was very unruly so Mike had given her his blue wool hat to at least keep it under control until it grew out. He didn't care about that though. Through everything he had never seen anything else in her other than the most beautiful person he had ever met. "What are you staring at?" Lea's sudden words brought Mike back to reality. "Well, to be honest, I'm starin at you." Lea blushed, "Oh come on I look like a pre-pubescent boy with boobs." Mike laughed, "Then you're the prettiest pre-pubescent boy with boobs I've ever seen." Lea chuckled and leaned her head on Mike's chest. "Thanks for breaking me out." She took a deep breath and sighed, "This is just what I needed."

"It's nice to have some quiet time, just you and me, you know?" Mike rested his head lightly atop hers. "I know Michael. It kind of feels like we are at a standstill doesn't it? We kinda got stuck at that 'getting to know you' stage and haven't had a moment together since everything happened. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to just end it here and try to be friends. I know I've caused you al lot of trouble." She frowned, but didn't let him see. She wanted this to be entirely his decision, besides she already knew what she wanted." Mike's jaw dropped, "After all we've been through together you just wanna call it quits?" Lea panicked, _No that's not what I want at all! Please don't think that. _"No, I just wanted to know your thoughts on the situation." Mike relaxed slightly, "Lea after getting to know you and seein how strong of a person you are I don't think I could ever just be a friend to you. I care about you way too much. I love you and nothing could make me not want to be with you." Lea felt like her heart would burst, she was so happy. She flipped around and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her. "I love you Michael Nesmith." "I love you too Lea Miller," he whispered back.

They stayed like that just holding each other until Mike thought he heard someone calling his name in the distance. He looked up to see Peter running towards them. _Oh no I forgot to tell them I was taking her out._ "Mike! What are you guys doing out here? We've been worried sick. Come on Lea we have to get you back to the Pad!" "Woah, relax Pete. Mike only took me out here to get a breath of fresh air and a little alone time. It was just what I needed. Mike can carry me back now." Peter frowned, but understood. Then when he saw the pleading look on Mike's face he understood and smiled brightly, "Ok, we were just worried about you. We didn't know where you went. Anyway Doctor Kohler's here to check you out so let's..." "Race ya there Pete!" Mike yelled as he sprinted toward the house with Lea in his arms. "Hey, I wasn't ready!" Peter called before chasing after them.

Mike put Lea down on the couch and explained to Dr. Kohler what they were doing. The doctor smiled, "That just fine Mike, I'm sure she needed some fresh air and sunshine." He looked at Lea, "And look at that smile, it seems to have done her a lot of good." He checked her vitals and did a few more tests before giving her the all clear. "You're good to go my dear, just be careful I don't want to see you again anytime soon." "Don't worry," she smiled, "These guys won't let anything happen to me." Dr. Kohler smiled and left.

"That's great news!" Sam screamed as she grabbed Lea in a tight hug and spun her around. Lea just smiled and laughed, it was good to have things back to normal. _No more eggshells. _Davy laughed as he hugged her too, "It's about time, isn't it!" Peter and Micky picked her up between them on their shoulders and did two laps around the living room before setting her back down. Lea looked to her friends, "That you all for everything, I really appreciate it, so much." She exchanged a glance with Mike, then grinned like a Cheshire cat and jumped up to run back down to the beach with Mike close behind her and the rest trailing after him.

She ran out to the water going about knee deep before she let Mike catch up to her. When he finally did, albeit a bit out of breath, she flung herself on him, "Now where were we?" He smiled back at her and lifted her up, "Right about here," and he kissed her. They didn't even notice the small group of their friends watching from further up the beach. They only looked up when they heard a commotion of clapping and cheering. Blushing a little they smiled back at their friends, who had turned back to the Pad to give them a few moments alone.

They turned back to each other and embraced once more before Mike broke the silence between them. "I seem to remember a little arrangement we made back at that last gig." Lea opened her mouth to say something, but he shushed her. "I've been thinking, maybe we're tryin too hard planning it all out. I think we should just take our time and let what happens happen. What do you think?" Lea smiled the biggest smile Mike had seen in a long time, "I think that's a wonderful idea! There is one thing I want to tell you though. I've worked hard to forget about my past and I'm not about to let this setback take away what I've accomplished. I'll tell you if something isn't right for me, so please, if it's what feels right then go for it because I trust you."

He kissed the top of her head before lowering her back to the ground, "You got it babe." She smiled a perfectly wicked grin and whispered in his ear. He was slightly shocked at first, but then returned her grin in earnest. "Oh merciful heavens, you're full of surprises. I'm going to enjoy that one." He winked at her before leaning down to capture her mouth with his, kissing her with all the passion he had pushed aside in worrying about her all this time. "I'm going to enjoy that one _a lot."_ Then he straightened himself out and they walked hand in hand back up to the Pad to rejoin their friends.

_Time for a new beginning._


	15. Chapter 15

The next few weeks passed by mostly uneventful. They guys had managed to get a 4 week gig at Pop's meaning they had money for the rent and a few extravagances. Mike already decided what his extra portion was going towards. Sure he would save half of it to go grocery shopping, but he had a little surprise in mind as well.

He'd been watching Lea grow stronger every day, but it seemed just as she was able to put the past behind her something came along that threw her right back into the thick of it. It broke his heart to watch her fall to pieces. The most recent occurrence happened two days prior, Mike had taken Lea for a walk down the beach after a long day, just to relax and unwind. It started off smoothly enough. They held hands and laughed, Mike even set out a blanket for them to lie on.

Everything seemed to be back to the way it was until they walked out to the water and some guy stumbled into her. It was innocent enough, he had tripped and fell, but Lea turned toward him fist clenched and Mike had to grab her and hold her back. "Lea, it's ok. He just tripped." He wrapped her in his arms as the man quickly ran from them, shrieking "I'm sorry" and something about long haired weirdos. Lea collapsed on the ground crying. She pounded her fists into the sand. Mike wasn't sure if she was sad or angry or some combination of the two.

He sat next to her and pulled her into his lap. She buried her face in his chest and cried. "Why can't I just be normal? I feel like I'm going crazy. I'm happy, sad, depressed, angry and frustrated all at the same time. I'm like a train-wreck of emotions." She looked up at him, "Frankly, it's exhausting." "Shh," Mike soothed, "It's gonna be ok babe. It'll take time sure, you've been through a lot, but I'm here for you. I'm gonna be right here with you helpin you get through it. Whatever you need, whenever you need it, I'll be there." Lea smiled, "I don't know how you put up with me, but I sure am glad you are. I love you Michael, so very much." "I love you too Lea. To be honest with you, you're one of the strongest people I know. Not a lot of people can say they've been through what you have and come out on the other side." He kissed her, hoping his passion for her showed all he felt.

Now Mike was getting dressed for the gig they had that night and wondered if it was a good idea for Lea to go. Sure, he loved the way she watched him and he always felt more confident in himself with her there. He just didn't like the idea of not being able to be there for her if something happened. He sighed to himself. _Sam will keep her safe, no need to worry._ He wasn't quite convincing himself.

Meanwhile, at Sam and Lea's place Sam was helping Lea pick out what she wanted to wear that night. She already had on jeans and a tank top for the show, but she was going back to the Pad with Mike after and wanted to surprise him and hopefully get back one more piece of normalcy. Finally they picked out something perfect. Lea was sure Mike would love it.

Unbeknownst to Lea, Sam and Micky had already talked to Peter and Davy and had arranged so that Mike and Lea would have the Pad to themselves. "They really do deserve it. It'll be good for them to have some real quality alone time." Dave wiggled his eyebrows. Micky and Sam laughed and Peter nodded, "Yeah the two of them really need to get laid." The other three turned to him, mouths gaping. "What?" Peter replied, "I'm a man, I like sex as much as the next guy." They all laughed, leave it to Peter to surprise them all.

The girls met the guys at Pops and once they had set up Lea and Sam found the closest seats to the stage they could, so that they had a good view and so they guys wouldn't have to worry about them. They had a great time dancing and singing the songs they had gotten to know so well. Everything about it was going perfectly. Lea couldn't believe how happy she was, and as much as she loved being on stage and playing, it gave her a great sense of pride and joy being able to watch Mike and the guys do their thing. _They're really gonna be something someday. I just know it._

Lea blushed when Mike sang her favorite song. It was a song he had written while she had been in the hospital and it was absolutely beautiful. It was called "Love is Only Sleeping" and he didn't break eye contact with her throughout the entire song. She knew he was singing to her. It never ceased to amaze her how much her life had changed since she met him. She loved every minute of it. She came out to California to hide and managed to find a family, not only in Mike and Sam, but Micky, Davy and Peter too. Every day they felt more and more like brothers to her. She couldn't be happier with how things had turned out.

From the stage Mike watched happily as Lea danced and sang along with Sam. He loved that Lea had blushed when he sang "Love is Only Sleeping". That was how he knew she got the meaning behind him looking only at her. It was her song as much as "The Kind of Girl I Could Love" was, but in a different way. This one was his way of dealing with what had happened and showing her that it was ok to be happy, she deserved it. While he played the other songs they did to the audience, he made sure he never lost sight of Lea. He made a promise to himself that as long as she was with him, he wouldn't let anything threated her or come between them. Happily no one bother Lea or Sam they whole night.

As was typically the case, the gig was over in the blink of an eye. They did phenomenally, everyone loved them and Pop had even took Mike aside afterward and told him that if they kept going this way he would consider hiring them on a more regular schedule. "Wow man, that's great. Thank you, we really appreciate it!" He hurried back to tell the guys, Lea and Sam. "Hey that means we can eat!" Micky threw his drumsticks in the air in excitement. Peter and Davy high fived and Lea and Sam gave the guys a big group hug. "I always knew you guys could do it," Sam smiled as she cuddled up next to Micky. Lea stood on her tippy toes to give Mike a big hug and whisper in his ear, "I'm so proud of you," and she kissed him, lingering a bit too long for the impatient remaining bandmates. "MIKE!" Micky, Davy and Peter grabbed Mike and pulled him away. They wanted to pack up so they could get on to the rest of their nights. So he went with them to pack up the instruments and Sam and Lea waited for them.

Once they got all their gear packed up into the Monkeemobile Mike waved bye to the guys, who gave him knowing smiles and went back to find Lea. She was waiting for him by the door and when she saw him she jumped up into his arms, momentarily knocking him off balance. He quickly caught himself and kissed her deeply. "I need to stop by the house before I come by, I promised Sam, she said she would drop me off in about an hour," Lea winked at him. Mike was slightly disappointed, but realized he could set up the things he had bought to surprise before she got there now. "Ok, I'll see you soon then babe. I can't wait." He kissed her goodbye and hoped in the Monkeemobile to head back to the Pad.

Mike had finished getting ready and was pacing around the Pad nervously. He had to make tonight special. He knew how much he wanted her, but he was still hesitant. He knew the guys wouldn't be coming back and he decided to make a night for just the two of them and just let whatever was going to happen, happen.


	16. Chapter 16

**Finally got it done. I worked really hard on this one, wrote and re-wrote. I'm a little nervous so please let me know how you like it.  
****Warning - It's a little graphic ;-)  
**

* * *

Mike set everything up; bottle of wine and candles, soft music, and dim lighting. He wanted to make Lea dinner, but playing the gig meant they had to eat early so that hadn't quite worked out. Still he was going to do his best to romance Lea the way she should be.

He heard a knock at the door and his stomach flipped, he was so nervous. He shouldn't have been, he had sex with a few girls, but none of them were special. They didn't mean anything to him, just getting it where he could find it. Lea was special and as much as he wanted to just grab her and ravish her, he wanted to make it memorable for her, especially taking into account everything that had happened in her past. He opened the door and let her into the Pad. She looked around and smiled at him, "Did you do all this for me? It's lovely." She kissed him hard and whispered in his ear, "And since it looks like we've miraculously got the Pad to ourselves, I've got a surprise for you too."

It was only then that he noticed she was wearing a black trench coat. A bit odd for June in California, as she took it off his eyes grew wide. She was wearing her normal jeans, but instead of just a t-shirt or tank top she was wearing a stunning black and red corset that showed off her ample cleavage and tiny waist beautifully and instead of her go to beat up sneakers she wore a pair of 6" black patent leather stilettos. She smiled sexily at him and said "Like your surprise?" He nearly came in his pants right there.

He walked over to her and scooped her up in his arms, devouring her mouth with his. He brushed his tongue lightly over her bottom lip, begging permission to enter. She quickly opened her mouth against his, allowing his tongue to probe the inside of her mouth. Their tongues twined with each other, fighting for dominance that neither was willing to give up.

Mike pulled away and looked seriously into her eyes, "Lea, I want you so bad, but I promise I'll go slow. I won't do anything you don't want and if at any point you feel uncomfortable, just tell me and I'll stop." Lea shook her head at him and placed a finger to his lips, shushing him. "I love you Michael, and I trust you. I want this, I want you, and I don't want you to be slow or gentle. I like it rough." She smashed her lips against his and began rubbing the length of her body against his.

Finally, Mike broke the kiss and smiled down at Lea, "Aren't you just wicked tonight." He ran his fingers along her thigh and up to the warmth radiating between them. He worked nervous fingers up to her waistband and undid the button that held them. He kissed down her neck and into her cleavage, lingering there only a moment before continuing his way down. When he got to her zipper he grasped it between his teeth and pulled it down deftly. He stared into her lust filled eyes as he slowly peeled her pants away. He couldn't help but smirk at the fact that she had worn no panties underneath. "My my my and no panties either! You're being awfully naughty tonight. Might haveta spank ya." He remembered what she had whispered to him that one day, she loved to be spanked playfully. She moaned bringing her lips back down to his, she lightly bit his bottom lip and whispered in his ear, "I love you talking dirty, why don't we continue this in the bedroom?" When he got back up she gave his growing erection a squeeze and went ahead of him into his room, making sure he watched her ass as she went.

Mike just stared, he wanted her so bad and he would have her. He followed her into the bedroom and found her laid out on his bed, legs spread and rubbing her clit, waiting for him. He didn't wait for an invitation; he practically jumped on top of her and quickly replaced her fingers with his as his lips found hers again. There was nothing sweet or innocent about his kiss this time. He kissed her hard and fast, not giving her a chance to take charge of the kiss. His tongue explored her entire mouth roughly and that combined with his talented fingers caused Lea to moan into his mouth only fueling his desire further.

Mike removed his fingers and stared down at her, eyes dancing over her body. He leaned down to whisper, "How does it come off?" She giggled before replying, "It unties" and pulled his arms around her to the back of the corset. He quickly found the strings and untied them to loosen the garment before ripping it away, leaving her naked except for the heels. She moved to remove them as well and he pinned her hands down. "Leave 'em. I think they're sexy and I'm gonna fuck you in 'em. Hard and rough like your body's beggin for naughty girl." He smiled devilishly as he looked up and down at her gorgeous naked body. "God, you're gorgeous, all of you." She was perfect; he locked eyes with her voluptuous breasts as he saw something he had never seen before, what he had felt on the beach that day. Her left nipple was pierced with a small barbell, making it look that much more enticing. He ran his hands up her body and cupped her tits in his hands, kneading the soft, supple skin. As he moved his hands up he took her pierced nipple between his fingers and began rolling and pinching it. Lea moaned softly, "You never told me you had such a sexy piercing", Mike said as he took it into his mouth gently biting then sucking on it, "why not?'' Lea smiled down at him, "I thought it would be better as a surprise."

"Mmm I already loved your tits, they're gorgeous, but I especially love this", he said as he sucked on her left nipple biting down on it and pulling on the barbell a little harder. She moaned loudly and reached down to rub his throbbing cock through his jeans. He groaned at the touch and gasped as she managed to unbutton and unzip them with one hand.

"Oh you are very naughty tonight, I'm gonna teach you a lesson 'bout bein such a naughty little girl", he said as he lifted her off the bed and turned her around so she lay ass up across his lap. Before she could protest his hand came down on her plump ass with a loud smack. Lea moaned loudly and felt her pussy tingling at the pain. It didn't escape Mike's attention that spanking Lea was making her wetter. He gently rubbed the sting away before he brought his hand back down, a little harder this time, making her jump and moan. He whispered, "Oh yeah you like that don't you?" "Mmmmmyeah," she moaned in reply verging on incoherence.

Mike gave Lea one more hard spank before he flipped her back onto to bed and buried his head between her legs, nibbling her inner thighs working his way up to her center. He licked around her slick opening, teasing her. She moaned loudly, "You're such a tease!" She tried to move his head to where she wanted it. "Ah ah", he said, "I wanna hear how bad you want it." He went back to what he was doing; now also nibbling lightly on her lips. "Please Michael..." Lea managed to groan. "Please what?" Mike replied with innocent eyes. "Please lick me. Eat my fucking pussy, I wanna feel your tongue." "Mmm that's exactly what I wanted to hear" and he plunged his tongue into her, alternating between licking around her clit and tongue fucking her. Suddenly Mike shoved two fingers into her now sopping wet pussy and Lea felt her climax starting to rise within her. He expertly found that sweet spot inside her and ran his fingers over it again and again. As he was doing this his tongue lightly circled her clit. "Ooooh Michael, I'm gonna..." Mike smiled to himself, knowing Lea was going to cum so he sucked her clit hard into his mouth and she lost it. "MMMMMMichael!" Lea screamed his name as her orgasm crashed through her. The sound of her screaming his name in ecstasy went straight to his cock, which was pushing painfully against his zipper.

Mike pushed himself up on the bed to lie next to Lea, immediately attacking her lips with his own. His lips still tasting of her juices, which seemed to make her want him even more. He grabbed her ass roughly and pulled her to him so his clothed cock rubbed against her sensitive clit. Lea quickly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the floor. "You are way too overdressed for this" and with that she slowly dragged his pants down his long legs and tossed them to join his shirt on the floor. She crawled back up his body looking much like a predator stalking its prey. When she got to his boxers she played around the waistband with her fingers before moving lower to stroke his cock slowly through the material of his boxers.

Mike moaned as he pressed his hands into her shoulders, trying to get more of the wonderful sensation of her touching him. She locked eyes with him as a devilish grin slid across her lips. She brought her mouth down and slowly massaged his cock with her lips through the fabric. When Lea started brushing her tongue around his engorged head he couldn't stand it anymore. "Now who's the tease? Take the boxers off I can't take it anymore. I need to feel you." Lea smiled at him and tore the boxers off his body and took a moment to take in how well-endowed Mike was. _He's huge, _she thought before bringing her mouth down on his leaking cock, tongue first. She started to deep throat him letting her tongue dance around the base of his cock, every now and then sliding it down further to his balls. Mike moaned loudly, "Holy shit Lea! Oh it feels so good babe. Take it all in. Mmmm." Lea smiled around his erection, _that_ was exactly what _she_ wanted to hear. She didn't expect him to be so vocal and it turned her on even more to know she was causing him to come undone. She slid her mouth up and down the expanse of his huge cock alternating between deep throating him and licking around the head while she jacked him with her hand. He could feel his cock hitting the back of her throat and knew he wouldn't last long this way. He had never felt so good in his life, and this was just a blowjob! "Lea! Gotta stop. So close. Not yet." Mike was incapable at forming full sentences; she knew he needed to cool off before they could continue. She brought her tongue to the base and gave him one more full lick up the underside of his cock, running her tongue over the slit before coming back up to lay on top of him.

"That was amazing", Mike breathed, "How did you do that? I've never had anyone able to take my whole cock like that, and I didn't even have to ask you to…" Lea pressed a finger to Mike's lips, "Shh. I just know what will make you feel good, and I want you to feel very, very good." She smiled and took his lips in a demanding kiss, pushing her tongue into his mouth letting him feel her needs. She teased him, rocking her hips against him and letting him feel how wet she was for him.

Mike was overwhelmed; everything Lea did only seemed to make his cock harder. He ached to be inside her, to take her fully and fuck her until they both came harder than they ever had before. Her pussy was so wet for him too, it turned him on to no end knowing that it was him that made her soaking wet. He grabbed her ass again, hard, grinding himself into her. Then he moved one hand back around to her front and slipped a finger into her again, he loved teasing her and getting such a pronounced reaction. She moaned against his neck pushing her body down trying to get more contact.

Mike traced little bites and kisses up the side of her neck, over her earlobe and up her jawline back to her mouth. He kissed her hard "Want you" he moaned into her mouth, "Wanna fuck you. Tell me what you want." "Fuck me!" Lea screamed. Mike pressed his finger in harder, "Ah ah, you can do better than that. Tell me what you want me to do to you." Lea moaned loudly, "Fuck me hard and rough with your huge fucking cock, make me cum all over you. Then cum for me, deep in my pussy, I wanna feel you cum inside me." Mike pumped his finger into her hard and fast a few times before removing it, "That's better. I'm gonna fuck you so hard now babe. Make you scream my name and cum all over me. Are you ready for me?" Lea rolled over onto her back and spread her legs allowing him better access, "Fuck me now Michael!"

Mike positioned himself on top of her and let the head of his cock tease her slick entrance. Lea grabbed his ass in an attempt to get him to move, but he wouldn't budge. "Please Michael, please fuck me. I need you so bad." Mike smiled and slowly pushed into her, relishing in how hot and tight she was. He started off slow and sensual. _God she feels amazing. I can't believe she's all mine._ Lea ran her hands up to his shoulders and back down digging her nails into the soft skin of his back while at the same time biting down hard on his neck. This made him gasp and thrust into her a bit harder. "Mmm you want it rough baby? I'll give you rough" and he pulled all the way out slamming his throbbing cock back in her tight little pussy to the hilt.

Mike started fucking her hard and fast making sure he hit her g-spot with every thrust. _No girls ever let me fuck her like this before, just let go and give her everything I have. God this is how I love it._ He knew he wouldn't last long, but this was how it needed to be. They had waited too long for it to be slow and soft. Lea had become completely incoherent by this point. She was moaning constantly into his ear and bucking her hips up to meet his thrusts, trying to push him even deeper inside her. She felt another orgasm quickly building and knew it wouldn't take much to push her over the edge now. Mike could feel this as well, her movements became sporadic and her cries of pleasure getting lauder. He cast a wicked smile over her. "That's it Lea. Cum for me, cum all over me, I wanna feel it" his voice thick with need, it was just what she needed. Wave after wave of the most intense pleasure she had ever felt crashed into her, "Oh my god. Cumming, I'm cumming." She grabbed him harder holding him deep insider her as her pussy contracted around his cock. "Unnngh _Fuck!_ Lea, I'm cumming too. Mmmm" and he let loose inside of her.

Not able to hold himself up anymore Mike collapsed on top of Lea, careful enough not to smother her. They lay like that, not moving or saying a word for several minutes. Finally, Lea broke the silence. She looked Mike in the eye, "That was the most amazing experience of my life." Mike smiled wide, "It was for me too," he kissed her lips softly, "I love you." They fell asleep like that, naked in each other's arms.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it took so long to update this. Working on the next chapter now so hopefully will have it sometime next week.  
Side note: I'm going to see Mike Nesmith at the Union County PAC tonight! So excited!  
Love you all 3**

* * *

Lea woke the next morning to Mike gazing down at her lovingly. His chocolate brown eyes glazed with the makings of tears, though they were shining with happiness. "Good morning beautiful," he whispered as he placed a chase kiss on her forehead. She smiled back, "Good morning yourself." She snuggled against him as he wrapped his long arms around her waist. They laid there for what seemed like hours, content in the feeling of comfort each found in the other. They didn't even notice that Micky had come home until he turned over and greeted them with a loud, "Good morning love birds!"

Lea gasped and Mike quickly covered Lea's still naked body with the sheet. "Don't worry Mike, I didn't even look," and with that he rolled over and went back to sleep. Mike looked back at Lea and they collapsed into a heap of giggles. Thinking back to the last part of the night she remembered she gasped again and laughed out loud. Mike looked at her, "What's so funny?" She laughed again, wiping the tears that were streaming down her face, "What's the last thing you remember before falling asleep last night?" Mike though about it and smiled deviously, "Collapsing on top of you all naked and sweaty." "Yeah that's the last thing I've got too, I wonder what Micky found when he got home."

Mike made a choking sound before cracking up himself. He hadn't thought about the fact that they never actually covered themselves up last night, yet somehow they woke up with the blanked draped over them. He looked over to Micky's bed, the drummer was lying on his stomach snoring. "Well that's a little embarrassing isn't it?" Lea laughed again, "I wouldn't worry about it too much. I've found him and Sammy passed out naked in our living room many times. I always make sure I cover them up. He owes me one." They laughed again and Micky rolled over onto his side facing away from the couple.

"What do you say we get up and dressed before we wake him up for real?" "Sounds good to me," Lea said springing from the bed and laughing as she tripped over their discarded clothing scattered across the room from the night before. Mike couldn't help but smile and give a little chuckle. "Don't you laugh at me," Lea joked, "My foot got caught in these, I believe they belong to you." She giggled as she tossed him his boxers and they hit him in the face. "I'm gonna get you for that one," he declared shortly before grabbing her around the waist and pulling her back into the bed. He tickled her until she was laughing so hard she was tearing up again. He kissed her before letting her go, "Ok, let's get ready."

Lea stood up and looked around, "How did Micky even make it to his bed without waking us up? There are clothes everywhere. It's like a mine field." Mike laughed as he too rose out of bed and had a look around. Indeed there were articles of clothing tossed haphazardly around the entire room. Mike discovered Lea's corset hanging on top of the lamp shade and Lea found Mike's pants caught on the corner of the dresser. They laughed as they cleaned up the room and found clothes to wear. Lea hadn't had the thought the night before to bring clothes for today. She had been in such a hurry to get there last night it hadn't even crossed her mind that she would wake up with nothing to wear. Luckily Mike had an old pair of gym shorts and a black t-shirt that she could wear without looking too ridiculous. After all, she was over a foot shorter than him. She took the clothes into the bathroom to have a shower and brush her teeth.

When she came out in Mike's clothes he couldn't help but stare. _Man she looks sexy in my clothes._ He smiled to himself and pulled her into a long passionate kiss. Lea gasped as his tongue danced across her lower lip, seeking entrance. She gladly obliged and kissed him back with the same intensity. When the kiss finally ended both were a little out of breath. Lea chuckled, "We better knock that off or I'm gonna need another shower." Mike laughed, "You're right about that one. Why don't we give our hormones a rest and go have something to eat." Lea's stomach rumbled in agreement.

They went downstairs in search of something they could make for breakfast. Luckily, the steady income the boys had from all the constant gigs gave them a few choices. Mike decided to make Lea's favorite, pancakes. None of the guys were awake yet, but he decided to leave some for them to wake up to. Lea took a bite and closed her eyes, "Mmm, you make the best pancakes." Mike winked at her, "I try, babe."

"It's a beautiful day out," Mike stated as he looked out the window after they'd eaten. "You wanna go for a walk with me out on the beach?" Lea smiled back, placing the last of the dishes she had cleaned away, "I'd love to." They strolled out onto the sand hand in hand, walking with no real destination in mind.

They passed by people playing volleyball and sunbathing, just enjoying the warmth of the sun. "It's so beautiful here Michael. With everything that's happened since I moved here I never really got a chance to enjoy it." They walked for a long time watching the waves crash against the shore, the palm trees blowing in the soft breeze and took in all the beauty of the nature surrounding them. Lea smiled up at Mike, "Thank you for showing me that there still is beauty in this world." "Everything is beautiful with you in my life," Mike whispered as he kissed her gently. Never had Lea felt so much love in such a simple thing as a kiss. It wasn't heated or needy this time, just full of Mikes love for her.

They continued to walk further down the beach, but paused when they came upon something that made them stop for a moment to watch. It was a man and woman with a newborn baby sitting on a towel and watching the surf. The woman had the infant curled up in her arms, her head leaning on the man's shoulder and he had one arm around her. They were completely lost to the whole world around them.

Lea couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealousy. She couldn't remember the last time she felt like she had a family. She thought of Mike, Sammy and the guys as her family now, and they were, but not like this. She couldn't help but see herself and Mike with a child of their own sitting there on the beach. The happiness she felt at that thought was overwhelming. _That's what I want._ She blinked back the tears of happiness threatening to spill down her cheeks and sighed. _That's what I want, with Michael._

Mike watched Lea as she looked at the little family. She had tears in her eyes and a warm smile as she gazed at them, seemingly lost in their happy moment. He knew what was going through her mind, for it was going through his as well. _Family. I want that, one day._ Sure he had the guys, they were like brothers to him. But since leaving Texas he never quite found that sense of complete belonging. As he too watched the couple he couldn't help but smile as he thought again, _one day. _

She turned to him and he wrapped his arms around her. They walked a little further to a little secluded area and sat down together. Mike gathered her into his lap and Lea buried her head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his warm scent. He smelled heavenly. Mike looked down and brought her face back up to him. He gazed into her eyes a moment before whispering, "One day we will have that Lea, be a real family. I promise you," and he kissed her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Well here we are the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, couldn't have gone this far without you guys! It's been a lot of fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Not gonna lie a little sad that it's over, but on to new things. I have a few ideas bouncing around so see ya in another story.**

* * *

The sun had just started to peek over the horizon as Mike stood on the balcony looking out at the ocean. He had been standing there for about an hour with a knot in his stomach the size of Texas. He had never been more excited and more nervous in his life. Today was his and Lea's wedding day.

Everything was as ready as it could be, the cake and food would be delivered later that morning, the tux's were hanging out for each of them pressed and clean, Lea was at her and Sammy's place to get ready and the tents and chairs on the beach were set up for the wedding and reception. Mike had made sure the night before that everything was ready, but he was starting to wish he had something to occupy him now; his skin was crawling with nervous anticipation.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't hear the footsteps behind him. He didn't even know someone else was awake until Peter put his hand on Mike's shoulder and stepped to stand beside him. "What are you doing up so early? You've got a long day ahead of you, you know." Mike sighed, "I know Pete, I just can't sleep anymore, my mind is racing a mile a minute." Peter looked back at him with a knowing smile. He had planned on getting up early knowing Mike wouldn't be able to sleep. He just didn't think he should be alone with his thoughts.

The pair stood there watching the sunrise until Peter finally broke the silence. "We better get you inside and fed. You're going to need all the energy you can get today." He flashed Mike a brilliant smile and that seemed to calm Mike's nerves, for the moment anyway. By the time Peter had made breakfast, French toast and bacon which was about the only thing the boys trusted Peter cooking, Micky and Davy had woken up and meandered to the table.

They ate in relative silence, this would be the last time they ate breakfast together just the four of them. Lea and Mike had decided there was no way Mike could leave the guys. As much as Micky, Peter and Davy swore they would be able to manage the upkeep, Mike and Lea knew things would fall apart in Mike's absence. Lea had agreed to move in with them, she and Mike taking the downstairs bedroom and Peter, Micky and Davy would share the upstairs. The boys had been ecstatic at the fact that they were not only NOT losing Mike, but gaining a mother to go along with his father figure. With the help of Sammy they had moved her things in the week prior as a surprise for Lea and Mike.

After breakfast Micky and Davy went down to the beach to do one last check that everything was ready and Peter helped Mike with his tux. "Come on Mike, at least try to look happy. You're marrying the girl of your dreams, why do you look so sad?" Mike had been trying to avoid having this conversation. He should have known Peter would pick up on his misgivings. "I don't know Pete, I am happy, I've never been so happy in my life. But I don't want to be a failure of a husband. What if I can't make her happy for the rest of her life?" Peter grasped Mike by his shoulders and slapped him across the face. Mike stared back at Peter, too stunned to react. "I don't want to hear you say another thing like that Michael. You could never fail her. You are the light in her life and if you don't see that than frankly, you're blind. Don't concentrate on making her happy for the rest of your lives and take it one day at a time. Just focus on making her happy for today." Mike thought on this, it was true forever was far too long to realistically think about. _Just make her happy today. Her wedding day…OUR wedding day._

Mike smiled, his first genuine one all day, "Thanks Pete, I really needed that." By this time Micky and Davy were back and it was time to get dressed. Mike had been able to get the tux on by himself, but after spending ten minutes trying to tie his tie he gave up and let Peter handle it, "that's what a best man is for Michael." This was why he had chosen Peter to be his best man, Peter was the only who understood his mindset, other than Lea. It had still been hard choosing, but somehow it all came together. Micky would be walking Lea down the aisle, she had asked him herself because she had no family here and Micky was the one who had made this day possible by forcing Mike to meet her all that time ago. Davy had volunteered to be an usher and bring everyone to their seats, "Gotta charm the lady guests," he had said with a wink.

Once they had gotten dressed they had about an hour to kill before they needed to take their places. Davy had already gone down to start seating the early guests and Micky had gone to pick up Sammy and Lea. Mike fidgeted nervously, not quite sure where to put his hands in the absence of his wool hat. Peter had forbid him from wearing it on such an elegant occasion. Peter couldn't take looking at Mike so bent out of shape. It was unlike the tall Texan to be so emotional and downright scared. Peter sat him on the couch and looked deep into his soft brown eyes, "Michael, just focus on standing at the altar, watching Lea walk down in the most beautiful white dress you can imagine. She's walking to you and she has eyes only for you. You can see now that you are the only thing in her world and she's jumping, hoping you are there to catch her. I know you will be." Mike was speechless. _How does he know exactly what I need to hear? When did he become so damn insightful?_ But all he could manage was, "Thanks good buddy," and he wrapped Peter in a hug he hoped would convey all he felt and couldn't voice.

Davy burst in the door just then, "You fellas about ready? Micky's back with the girls and you need to get down here." Mike's heart caught in his throat, "Yeah Tiny, we'll be down there in just a minute." He turned to Peter and flashed him an 'I'm ready now' smile and that was all Peter needed. They walked down to where the ceremony would be held side by side and took their places on the makeshift altar.

Davy had been practicing his piano skills for a month straight with Peter's help just so he could play something for Lea to walk down the aisle to. He played a lovely and serene instrumental version of "Daydream Believers". Even though they were neither daydream believers nor homecoming queens, it seemed appropriate for them. Mike did his best to breathe deeply as Sammy stepped out wearing a lovely deep purple dress with a kelly green sash. She was Lea's maid of honor, and well her entire bridal party, and Mike was ever thankful that she had taken Lea in in the first place. He nodded at her as she smiled at him and gave him a wink.

When Micky and Lea stepped into view Mike's breath caught at the sight of her. Her dress had a corset top that must have been made specifically for her, for it was a perfect fit. It had small sheer cap sleeves which added a delicacy to it. There were little beaded details adorning the front which scattered as the top melded into the skirt, which was made from the same satin material and belled out slightly from her hips, showing off her beautiful shape. Her wild hair was pulled back into an elegant bundle of curls at the back of her head and she wore a short netted veil that draped over one eye. He had never seen anything more breathtaking in his life. The entire rest of the scene faded away as he watched her walk forward, eyes on him the entire time, the biggest smile he had ever seen flashing brightly. _She's so beautiful. I didn't think she could possible do anything to make her more gorgeous than she was, but merciful heavens, she's breathtaking. I can't believe she really wants to marry me._

Peter had to close Mike's mouth, which was hanging slightly agape at the sight of his beautiful bride. He chuckled as he watched the two stare at each other like they were the only two in the world. Peter smiled to himself, this was exactly as he's imagined it and couldn't be happier for either of them. A small tear made its way down Peter's cheek, which he didn't even move to wipe away.

Micky looked at Mike, chuckling to himself at how lost his friend was. He smiled at Mike and gave him an "I told you so" glance. Yes, Micky had told him so, and he didn't know how he could ever repay him. Micky cleared his throat to break Mike out of his internal dialogue, just in time to hear the court officiate, "Who presents this woman to married to this man?" Micky grinned and in his most dramatized voice went on, "On behalf of the Monkees of 1334 North Beechwood Blvd., minus the groom, I, Micky Dolenz, present Ms. Lea Miller soon to be Nesmith to marry our own Wool Hat." Everyone chuckled and Mike nodded his head to Micky, thanking him silently for the bit of humor he desperately needed. Micky placed Lea's hands in Mike's and gave them both a pat on the back before taking his seat next to Davy.

The vows they had written together for one another were short and sweet, but they brought across a message of love, dedication and understanding that seemed to fit them perfectly

_On this day,  
I give you my heart.  
My promise,  
That I will walk with you,  
Hand in hand,  
Wherever our journey leads us.  
Living, learning, loving.  
Together,  
Forever._

"By the power vested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Mike's head swam with happiness as he leaned down to kiss Lea, making their love for one another official. He whispered, "I love you Mrs. Nesmith," before leaning in for a long and love-filled kiss. As their lips parted she whispered back, "And I love you Mr. Nesmith." They turned back toward their guests to walk toward the reception area hand in hand.

In a surge of happiness and relief that they had made it Mike scooped Lea up into his arms and carried her to their table under the reception tent as the guests filed in behind them. Peter announced them as Mr. and Mrs. Michael and Lea Nesmith and Lea blushed deeply with the biggest grin Mike had ever seen grace her face. Everyone cheered as Micky and Peter hoisted Mike onto their shoulders, which was no easy feat, and Davy lifted Lea. There were cheers all around as glasses clinked and the now Mr. & Mrs. Nesmith shared a less than chaste kiss on the shoulders of their friends. It was Mike's turn to blush deeply as Micky and Peter lowered him back to the ground.

The crowd parted around them as they shared their first dance as husband and wife to Frank Sinatra's "Strangers in the Night" played by their trio of brothers and sung by Micky. Mike had always thought it appropriate for them seeing as they had pretty much been set up on a blind date and fell in love from there.

_Strangers in the night, two lonely people, we were strangers in the night. Up to the moment when we said our first hello little did we know love was just a glance away, a warm embracing dance away and ever since that night we've been together, lovers at first sight, in love forever. It turned out so right for strangers in the night._

He held her close as they danced, breathing in the scent of flowers and Lea. It was a heady mix that made him delirious with happiness. _ It DID turn out so right. _He loved the feel of her body pressed tightly against his as they swayed to the music. He got so lost in the moment thinking about how happy he was that it seemed like it was over as soon as it started, which amazed Mike since he really had never enjoyed dancing. He had promised Lea one dance grudgingly and now that it was over it made him think. _Maybe, just one more. In private._

The rest of the night was filled with more bliss than Mike had ever expected. They laughed, and sang, and danced (once Mike had a little alcohol in him he was more willing to.) Feeding each other had been hilarious. Mike was so gentle and nice making sure not to get any on Lea's dress, but when it was her turn she smiled deviously before shoving the cake in his mouth and all over his face. Everyone gasped thinking Mike would be upset, but even he broke down laughing hysterically and did the same back to her. Miraculously the wedding clothes remained pristine. Micky, Peter and Davy were elated to see the pair enjoying themselves so much. They had been worried that they wouldn't be able to let themselves go enough to enjoy it. The three had even written a special song just for them, which they played as the last song of the night.

Mike and Lea took the boys aside once the song was over. Mike was so touched by their song and everything they had done to make this night perfect. He didn't know how he could ever thank them enough. As they gathered into a group hug Mike felt tears stinging his eyes and for once instead of wiping them away, let them fall for his friends to see. Peter was the one to notice, "Mike! Why are you crying? Is something the matter?" Mike smiled at the bassist, "No Peter, nothing's the matter. Everything is perfect, thanks to you guys. I don't know how to thank you enough." His voice caught in his throat. He truly had the best friends anyone could ask for. The three smiled at each other before Davy chimed in, "You're welcome Mike. You're our brother and we couldn't be happier that you found someone to share your life with. And we're even happier to share our lives with the two of you."

Lea stepped away from Mike, taking all three of the boys hands in hers, "Thank you, for accepting me into your lives with no hesitation. I honestly feel like I've not only gained a husband, but three brothers as well." They smiled back, "We know." "We also gained a sister," Peter added with a dimpled smile. The three of them pulled Lea into a giant bear hug, which she quickly got lost in seeing as she was 5" shorter than Davy, 3" with her heels.

As he watched them Mike felt a small tug at his sleeve. He looked down to find Sammy smiling at him with tears in her eyes. He bent down to hug her, "Thank you shotgun, for finding her and bringing her home to us." "It was nothing Mike, thank _you_ for saving her." She let him go and looked him sternly in the eyes, "Now you be good to her or else I'm gonna haveta kick some Texan ass." Mike laughed, "You got it babe."

When the boys released Lea, Mike pulled her back to his side and thanked his friends, brothers, one more time before turning to Lea. He brushed his hand across Lea's abdomen before scooping her up into his arms. He smiled brightly before it turned into a devilish grin and he whispered, "Let's go take the first step in starting our family." Lea could do nothing but grin and kiss him as he carried her out to the Moneemobile to begin their life together.


End file.
